FRIDAY THE 13TH: RECALIBRATED
by OnlyHuman96
Summary: The opening of summer camp, "Camp Forest Green", brings in a group of teens who take on the jobs of being the camp's counselors. Little do they know that their actions one night get them in way over their heads, as they find themselves being picked off one by one, speculating that the legend of Jason Voorhees may not be just some "campfire story" after all.
1. Welcome to Crystal Lake

FADE IN:

The vast woodland scenery surrounds an enormous lake, "Crystal Lake" to be  
precise. The bright, blue sky reflects in the lake's calm waters.

INT. CABIN - MIDDAY

A door creaks open. Light beams through, illuminating the inside of the cabin's  
dark interior.

Two people emerge from the other side of the door, a couple. AMBER, 18,  
dark haired, has a quirky know-it-all, tells it how it is attitude. and... BRYAN, 18,  
also dark haired, handsome, has a quaintly, romantic personality, with a slight  
dirty sense of humor.

ANGLES ON THE TWO

The door SLAMS SHUT moments after the two enter, startling Amber.

Bryan chuckles at his girlfriend's reaction.

AMBER  
(to Bryan)  
Fuck you!

BRYAN  
(Confused)  
What did I do?

AMBER  
You know damn well what.

Bryan continues to chuckle under his breath.

The two pull their phones out and use them as flashlights.

BRYAN  
Soo- why are we in here to begin with?

AMBER  
I don't know. I'm bored and felt like checking it out. (beat)  
Why, you scared?

ANGLE ON BRYAN

gives Amber a sarcastic look.

BRYAN  
(sarcastic)  
Oh yeah... Terrified. Let me tell you.

Bryan splits away from Amber.

He flips open a scrapbook on a table. He stops on a picture of a  
young boy wearing a paper mache mask.

TIGHT ON PHOTO.

It's dated 1975.

Bryan walks away, back towards Amber.

BRYAN  
You would kinda figure most of this shit would be in an  
evidence locker or something.

AMBER  
Like what?

Someone seems to be watching the two from somewhere  
inside the cabin. We watch for a moment through their P.O.V.

BRYAN  
Like the machete that girl used to cut that lady's head off.  
Whatever happened to that thing?

END P.O.V.

TIGHT ON AMBER

AMBER  
I don't...

SMASH - Amber's foot breaks through the rotted, old floor.

AMBER  
Shit!

Bryan jumps to catch her arm to assure she doesn't fall.

BRYAN  
(helping free her foot)  
You okay?

AMBER  
(struggling)  
Yeah, I'm fine. (beat)  
Fucking place is falling apart beneath me.

BRYAN  
Yeah, let's get out of here, before the whole fucking place collapses  
on top of us.

EXT. ON LAKE - MIDDAY

The water remains still for a moment. Just before - SPLASH - The water  
violently stirs up after someone cannonballs off the dock and into the lake.  
TYLER, 18, has dark hair, boyish good looks, and a typical jokester's attitude.

Tyler pops up moments later, screaming in joyful laughter.

ANGLE ON JESS

18, has dark hair, cute, looks innocent, probably not.

She stares with a prominent smirk towards her boyfriend's stupidity.

ANGLE ON TYLER

TYLER  
(to Jess)  
It's not so bad once you get used to it.

CLOSE ON JESS

JESS  
(sure of herself)  
I don't care. You can forget it, I'm not getting in that water.

ANGLE ON TYLER

He stares disappointed, but in a playful way.

TYLER  
Fine then, suit yourself. (beat)  
(points behind Jess)  
You might wanna move though.

ANGLE ON JESS

She turns her head promptly to see what Tyler is talking about.

ANGLE ON JESS' FOOT

Tyler grabs a hold of Jess' ankle and pulls her down, into the lake.  
She screams out just before - SPLASH.

She pops up not long after, furious, and very pissed off.

Tyler laughs hysterically.

ANGLE ON JESS

She's pissed, screaming, and flailing her arms.

JESS  
(explodes)  
You fucking asshole! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!  
(beat)  
UGH! Lucky my phone wasn't in my pocket you dick!

Tyler continues to laugh.

TYLER  
(holds back laughing)  
I'm sorry, but the look on your face was so priceless. I just had to do it.  
(chuckles)

JESS  
(Hastily)  
Fuck you!

Tyler can help but continue laughing.

EXT. FORESTED AREA - NIGHT

The dark clouds fill the nighttime sky, covering any possible stars and a portion  
of the moon. The forest trees wave their leaves as a slight breeze blows through.  
CRICKETS CHIRP and the CRACKLE of a fire is heard.

EXT. CAMPFIRE SITE - NIGHT

ANGLE ON GROUP SHOT

Everyone is sitting around a campfire, laughing and cutting up. Then  
it gets silent for a moment.

CLOSE ON BRYAN

He's got his arm around Amber. Has a suspicious look on his face, like something  
just came to his attention.

BRYAN  
(serious)  
You guys ever wonder about what happened with Jason?

AMBER  
(rolls eyes)  
Oh God, not this already.

BRYAN  
What? (beat)  
I mean aren't you guys just the least bit curious?

AMBER  
Nope.

JESS  
Not really.

TYLER  
He's dead. Dead and gone, just like his mother.

Interrupting, is SHAUN, 18, has dark hair(wears red beanie), chill,  
and almost always stoned.

ANGLE ON SHAUN

He's layed back in his chair, with a joint in his fingers.

SHAUN  
How do you know that for sure though? (beat)  
Never heard about a body recovery.  
And the police always shy away from the subject completely.  
(takes a drag)

BRYAN  
Exactly. All the more reason to be curious about it.

AMBER  
Or, all the more reason to not worry about it.

ANGLE ON TYLER

He's holding Jess in his arms.

TYLER  
Look, I'm gonna give it to you straight. The kid "supposedly" drowned. The reason his  
mother went on that killing spree. But, apparently he really didn't drown. The following year,  
he finished what she started. He must have killed over a dozen people before it was all over with.  
After the murders and stuff, the camp was shut down for good, condemned. And now it just sits here,  
collecting dust and termites.

ANGLE ON AMBER

She's picking at something underneath her fingernail.

AMBER  
yeah, and that's been what, like 20 years ago?

TYLER  
Something like that.

ANGLE ON SHAUN

He takes a hit off of his joint.

SHAUN  
Ol' Jason's probably listening to us right now for all we know.

ANGLE ON JESS

She's poking the fire with a stick.

JESS  
Shut up Shaun. You're high as a kite right now.

SHAUN  
(relaxed)  
Nah, I'm just chillin'.

ANGLE ON TYLER

TYLER  
(to Shaun)  
Hey dude, can you do us all a huge favor?

SHAUN  
Depends.

TYLER  
You think you can run down to the truck and get my cooler?  
It's got all the drinks in it.

BRYAN  
Wait, why didn't you bring it down here when we got here?

TYLER  
Because I kinda had my hands full with 10 million other things  
at that time. (beat)  
(to Shaun)  
If you don't feel up to it though, I can go.

SHAUN  
Naw man, I got it. Sit your ass down.

TYLER  
You sure man?

SHAUN  
I got it. (beat)  
Besides, I need a break from all this third-wheeling anyway.

TYLER  
(chuckles)  
Alright man. Make it back in one piece.

BRYAN  
Yeah, don't die out there.

SHAUN  
Fuck it.

ANGLE ON SHAUN

He walks away from the group and the campfire, descending into  
the dark forest.

BRYAN  
Dude, he's stupid stoned.

AMBER(O.S.)  
Shit, I want what he's having.

ANGLE ON TYLER

TYLER  
I Just hope he doesn't wander off and do something stupid.

ANGLE ON BRYAN AND AMBER

BRYAN  
(sitting up)  
Dude, it's Shaun.

AMBER  
What are the odds that he actually comes back with your cooler.

ANGLE ON TYLER AND JESS

JESS  
Probably slim to none.

TYLER  
(leaning back; chuckling)  
Come on, you people have no faith in the poor guy.

EXT. CAMP TRAIL - NIGHT

Shaun walks down the dirt path through the woods. He pulls out his phone,  
using the flash as a flashlight. He blinds himself for a moment as he turns it on.  
Shaun then continues down the path.

The eerie darkness and forest ambiance build even more suspense.  
It's too quiet, and it seems like someone is watching Shaun.

EXT. CAMPFIRE SITE - NIGHT

ANGLE ON FIRE

A piece of wood falls into the fire, embers scatter as the flames erupt in a  
crackling sound.

ANGLE ON AMBER

She's roasting a marshmallow over the fire. She shoots Bryan an  
irritated look.

AMBER  
(irritated)  
Really? Motherfucker, you see I'm trying to roast a marshmallow here.

ANGLE ON JESS AND TYLER

The two laugh and giggle.

BACK ON AMBER  
She shakes her head, resting her hand on her head.

BRYAN  
Sorry, just feeding the fire.

Bryan plops down right next to her. Amber's gaze is locked on him.  
He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. She shoves  
him away and sits up.

CLOSE ON BRYAN  
He stares confused as Amber moves to the other side of the fire.

BRYAN  
(confused)  
What? What did I do this time?

Tyler and Jess continue to giggle in the B.G.

Amber doesn't respond, only continues to roast her marshmallow.

BRYAN  
(stands up)  
You know what, fuck it.

ANGLE ON AMBER

She pulls the stick out of the fire.

AMBER  
(scoffs)  
Where are you going?

BACK ON BRYAN

He's digging through his bag, pulling out a flashlight.

BRYAN  
I'm going for a walk. (beat)  
I gotta take a leak if you must know.

He walks away from the campfire.

CLOSE ON AMBER

She looks irritated. But also seems to be a little concerned.

EXT. CAMP TRAIL - NIGHT

Shaun climbs over a fallen tree in the road. In the process, he drops  
his phone on the ground.

SHAUN  
Shit.

ANGLE ON PHONE

He bends down and picks it up.

P.O.V. FROM INSIDE THE WOODS

Shaun leans back up and continues on towards the truck.

BACK ON SHAUN

The truck is in his sights. Just on the other side of a locked gate.  
He ducks under the gate.

SHAUN  
There better be some hard ass liquor in this thing. (beat)  
And it better not be a fuckin' Yeti sized cooler either. I'm not about to toat  
that bitch all the way back.

ANGLE ON TRUCK

The driver side window is shattered and the door is slightly open.

SHAUN  
(confused)  
What the fuck?

BACK ON SHAUN

He jogs over to the truck. Stops as he gets to it

SHAUN  
Bruh, Tyler's gonna have a fuckin' conniption fit.

Shaun pushes open the door and peeks inside.

ANGLE ON TRUCK INTERIOR

Nothing seems to be tampered with or taken.

BACK ON SHAUN

He crawls out of the truck and backs up into something.

BEGIN FREEZE FRAME

TITLE CARD: FRIDAY THE 13TH  
BOLD RED LETTERS ACROSS SCREEN

END FREEZE FRAME

Just then, someone grabs Shaun and - CRASH - SLAMS HIS HEAD THROUGH  
THE REAR SIDE WINDOW!

Then grabs a hold of him and throws him to the ground.

ANGLE ON FIGURE

He turns in Shaun's direction and unsheathes what looks like a  
machete with a long blade

BACK ON SHAUN

His face is bloodied and he struggles to move.

SHAUN  
(struggling)  
What the fuck man?

He looks forward to see that this large figure is a man, wearing what  
seems to be a burlap sack over his head.

SHAUN(CONT'D)  
(panic; backs up on the ground)  
Man, what the- What the fuck are you?

ANGLE ON THE MAN

He lifts his machete up and quickly plunges downward with serious force.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

EXT. CAMPFIRE SITE

ANGLE ON JESS

She's sitting on the ground between Tyler's legs, roasting a marshmallow.  
It catches fire. She pulls it out of the fire and blows the flame out.

ANGLE ON AMBER

She sits slumped back in her chair, arms crossed, tapping her  
foot on the ground. She's pissed.

The fire crackles within the moment of silence.

ANGLE ON JESS

She turns and looks at Amber, concerned.

JESS  
(to Amber)  
Hey, you okay?

BACK ON AMBER

AMBER  
Just peachy. (beat)  
(explodes)  
What the fuck takes a guy so long to pee?

ANGLE ON TYLER

TYLER  
(leans up)  
Well, it's this whole process.

JESS  
(cuts him off)  
Don't.

BACK ON AMBER

AMBER  
(stands up)  
You know what, fuck him, I'm going for a walk.  
(sighs deeply)  
I need a cigarette.

TYLER  
Take a flashlight.

AMBER  
I'll just use my phone.

Amber grabs her bag and storms off, away from the campfire.

ANGLE ON THE TWO - TYLER AND JESS

He wraps his arms around Jess.

TYLER  
(smirks)  
Damn, she's pissed.

JESS  
(looking passed the campfire)  
I noticed. (beat)

(looks up at Tyler)  
At least you're somewhat behaving.

TYLER  
For the time being anyways.

Jess leans in and the two kiss.

CLOSE ON JESS

She grins and bites her lip.

JESS  
(smirks)  
What am I gonna do with you?

ANGLE ON THE TWO

TYLER  
I don't know. But if you kill me, do it fast.

JESS  
Nah, slow and painful.

TYLER  
(smirks)  
Well damn. Aren't you romantic.

The two kiss again. This time slightly longer.

CLOSE ON TYLER

TYLER  
(to Jess)  
Hey, let's get out of here.

ANGLE ON JESS

She lays her head against Tyler's leg.

JESS  
(lost)  
What do you mean?

ANGLE ON THE TWO

TYLER  
I dunno. Just go for a walk or something.

JESS  
But what if Shaun comes back while we're gone?

TYLER  
He'll be fine. Amber and Bryan are around.

JESS  
(sighs)  
Alright, fine. Just a walk though.

TYLER  
(stands)  
Fair enough.

JESS  
(chuckles)  
I'm serious Tyler.

TYLER  
Okay, okay.  
(laughs)

WIDE SHOT - ON TYLER AND JESS

The two begin walking away from the campfire. Tyler pokes Jess  
in the butt with a stick.

JESS  
(giggles)  
Stop that dammit.

Tyler can't help but laugh at his own childishness.

EXT. CAMP TRAIL - NIGHT

Amber walks along the trail, brushing a limb out of her way.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

They watch from inside the woods as Amber proceeds along the path.

BACK ON AMBER

The cracking of branches from inside the woods, catches her attention.  
She turns and looks.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

They slightly move behind a tree, out of Amber's sight.

BACK ON AMBER

AMBER  
(suspicious)  
Bryan? (beat)  
(aggravated)  
I swear Bryan, if that's you...  
(she pauses)

She sighs and lights up a cigarette. She takes a drag.

SNAP - her attention turns back towards the woods. She's getting frustrated.

She takes another drag and exhales the smoke cloud. Then she flicks the cigarette  
to the ground and mashes the butt with her foot.

She proceeds toward the tree line.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V

We watch as Amber proceeds slowly, closer in their direction.

BACK ON AMBER

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and goes to switch on her camera flash.  
Just as she does, someone grabs her from behind, startling her.

The flash catches a glimpse of the man as he moves behind a tree.  
Amber doesn't see this.

She screams and swings her elbows, making contact and freeing herself.

She focuses the light on... Bryan.

ANGLE ON BRYAN

He holds his side where Amber just elbowed him.

BRYAN  
(jokingly)  
Ow. What the hell Amber?  
(laughs)

BACK TO AMBER

She's furious, clenching her fist tightly.

AMBER  
(scoffs)

Oh fuck you Bryan?! I swear to God we're fucking done!

She turns away, pissed.

BRYAN  
Whoa... Chill babe. I did not mean to scare you.  
I heard you screaming and came to see what's up.

AMBER  
(angry)  
Bullshit. You probably been following me ever since I left the camp site.

BRYAN  
(lost)  
What? No, I was legit taking a leak.

AMBER  
So you're trying to tell me that wasn't you in the bushes a little while ago?

BRYAN  
No. I was right over there. (points behind)

AMBER  
(sarcastic)  
Well who was it then?

BRYAN  
I dunno. (joking)  
Maybe it was Jason.

Bryan pokes at Amber then pulls her closer to him by her waist.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

They watch from inside of the woods. Hidden from sight.

AMBER(O.S.)  
Ha ha, very funny.

Amber and Bryan kiss.

.BACK ON AMBER AND BRYAN

BRYAN  
I'm serious though. I didn't mean to scare you.

AMBER  
(smirks)  
Bullshit Bryan. I know you too well.

Bryan smirks and shakes his head. "He just can't win"

The two kiss again. This time, longer and more passionately.

He then kisses Amber on her neck and down her shoulder.

BRYAN

(smirks)  
How about we find a better place to get mad at each other?

Amber sports a sexy smirk then bites her lip.

EXT. LAKE SIDE - NIGHT

Tyler and Jess walk along the shoreline. Tyler skips a rock  
across the water.

ANGLE ON TYLER

Something is bothering him. He's nervous.

TYLER  
(to Jess)  
I... I gotta talk to you about something.  
(throws another rock)

JESS  
(concerned)  
What about?

TYLER  
(sighs)  
I've been thinking a lot lately, and...  
(pauses)

JESS  
(lost)  
And what? What you been thinking about?

TYLER  
I think I might be going to New York in the fall.

JESS  
Wait... You got accepted?

TYLER  
Yeah, but...

JESS  
(cuts him off)  
That's great Tyler! Moving up in the world...

TYLER  
(cuts her off)  
But I don't know. I would have to move there. (beat)  
And I don't want to be that far away from you.

JESS  
(thinks)

Well, what if I just come with you?

TYLER  
(stops)  
Wait... Are you serious?

JESS  
(smirks)  
Yeah. I mean there's not really much for me here.  
New Jersey doesn't exactly lend itself to me.

TYLER  
You sure Jess? I mean it's kind of a big decision. A big change.

JESS  
(smiles)  
I'm sure. (beat)  
Sometimes you just have to welcome change.  
Think of it as the start of our new lives.

Tyler smiles back a Jess. The two then lean in and kiss.

They grab each other's hand as they proceed onward.

INT. CAMP CABIN - NIGHT

Bryan and Amber kiss and hold onto one another as they fall  
onto an old bed below.

ABOVE BED SHOT

Dust fills the air after they make impact.

ANGLE ON AMBER AND BRYAN

They laugh and continue kissing one another.

AMBER  
(giggles)  
Too bad the ritz was booked.

BRYAN  
(chuckles)  
Looks like we'll have to settle for second best.

Bryan sits up and pulls off his shirt.

ANGLE ON AMBER

She bites her lip as she leans up, taking off her shirt.

BACK ON BRYAN

He goes down, kissing on Amber's stomach and working  
his way down.

CLOSE ON AMBER

She bites her lip and smiles passionately.

ANGLE ON CABIN DOORWAY

Someone enters the cabin quietly. We only see their feet as they step in.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

They walk through the cabin. The wooden floor creaks beneath each step.

They grab an old flag pole from the corner by the doorway. It's the man

BACK ON AMBER

She moans passionately. He eyes closed while biting her lip.

Bryan leans up for moment then begins kissing on Amber's body.  
Amber opens her eyes.

She sees the large man with the burlap sack standing behind Bryan with the  
flag pole raised up. A look of sheer terror can be seen in her eyes.

SHE SCREAMS OUT HYSTERICALLY

Bryan doesn't even get a chance to turn around.

ANGLE ON THE MAN

He DRIVES the flag pole into Bryan's back and through Amber. It strikes  
the cabin floor through the bed.

Amber's scream is silenced.

He twists the pole and leaves it there, staring down at the two impaled corpses,  
letting the moment sink in. It's like art to this ruthless killer.


	3. He's Real - We Gotta Get Out Of Here

EXT. LAKESIDE - NIGHT

WIDE SHOT - BEHIND THE TWO

Tyler and Jess stand on the end of the dock, looking across,  
they can see the other side of the lake.

TYLER  
Hard to believe they're opening a new camp this close to the old one.

JESS  
Maybe a psycho won't ruin it for the kiddies this time around.

TYLER  
(chuckles)

You can only hope.

JESS  
Yeah. Come on, let's head back. They're all probably wondering where we went.

TYLER  
(turns around)  
Nah, I'm sure they could care less.

JESS  
(laughs)  
They would probably die without us.

The two begin to walk back.

TYLER  
This way. It's probably faster.

JESS  
If you say so.

They proceed through the old camp grounds, heading towards  
the camp's main path.

The snapping of twigs ahead alerts Tyler. Someone is heading  
in their direction.

ANGLE ON FIGURE IN DISTANCE

He seems to be carrying something over his shoulders.

BACK TO THE TWO

Tyler grabs Lisa's hand.

TYLER  
(concerned)  
Shh... Somebody's coming.

LISA  
(confused)  
What, who?

TYLER  
I don't know.

Tyler pulls Lisa with him as they hide behind a tree, waiting, as this  
person gets closer.

ANGLE ON FIGURE

As he proceeds closer, we can see that it's the man with the burlap sack over his head.  
And it looks like he's carrying two people over his shoulders.

Tyler seems distraught, as if he's not believing what he is seeing right now.

ANGLE ON TYLER

He peeks around the tree, catching a better look at this man and what he is carrying  
over his shoulders. He quickly turns away in horror, realizing what is actually going on.

TYLER  
(panic; whispers)  
Oh shit.

JESS  
(concerned; whispers)  
What?

TYLER  
(whispers)  
That's not possible. (beat)  
We- we gotta get out of here.

JESS  
(whispers loudly)  
Tyler, what the fuck...

TYLER  
(cuts her off; whispers)  
Shh...

SNAP - A branch snaps beneath Tyler's foot as he slowly backs up.

ANGLE ON THE MAN

He stops just as he makes it the cabin area. He looks around.  
He must have heard the branch snap.

He drops what he was carrying over his shoulders to the ground.

It's the bodies of Bryan and Amber.

BACK ON THE TWO

A look of true fear is seen in Tyler's eyes. He barely holds himself together.

Jess on the other-hand, accidentally lets out a muffled scream,  
right before Tyler covered her mouth.

ANGLE ON THE MAN

He unsheathes his machete. A long, rusted blade.

He then proceeds directly in the direction of Tyler and Jess.

ANGLE ON JESS

She's hyperventilating. Her heart is beating a hundred miles an hour.  
She's truly terrified right now.

TIGHT ON TYLER

He grabs Jess and they step away from the tree as the man approaches.

TYLER  
(panic; exploding)  
Run Jess! Go! Go!

The two take off as fast as they can. Tyler shoves Jess forward,  
passed the man as he approaches.

But now he has Tyler cornered.

Tyler looks passed the man and sees Jess enter the last cabin on the row.

The man charges at Tyler with a heavy swing of his machete.

Tyler hits the ground, ducking under the blade as it's slices through the air.

He comes up quick, shoving the man backwards as he takes off in a full sprint.  
The man barely budges.

ANGLE ON MAN

He takes off after Tyler in full charge.

EXT. CAMP CABIN AREA - NIGHT

He runs to the cabin furthest away, knowing that's where Jess went.

He throws open the door, startling Jess on the other side.

INT. CABIN - NIGHT

Tyler slams the door shut and puts his weight up against it.

He looks at Jess who is completely frozen in shock right now.

TYLER  
(desperate)  
Get out of here Jess. Find a way out.

JESS  
(scared)  
No. I'm not going anywhere without you! (beat)  
Who the fuck is that?!

TYLER  
(gulps)  
Jason Voorhees.

It goes silent for a moment, then... THE MACHETE BLADE BURSTS  
OUT OF TYLER'S CHEST!

A look of pure shock omits across his face.

Jess SCREAMS out in hysterical horror. A blood curdling scream.

The man kicks open the door. Tyler's body still hanging on the machete blade  
like an accessory.

He locks his eye on Jess, then charges at her.

She continues to scream at the top of her lungs. So loud, you can still hear it  
echo in your head.

CUT TO BLACK

KI KI KI MA MA MA


	4. 2 Months Later - Roadtrip

FADE IN - 2 MONTHS LATER

("Seperate Ways" by Journey plays")

INT. APARTMENT - KITCHEN - MORNING

We open with LIZA, 18, blonde hair, has a fun and adventurous personality. Has low  
self esteem but doesn't show it.

ANGLE ON LIZA

She's jamming to the song, dancing in a crazy fashion, while also trying to do the dishes.

Her dog, MAX, a "Austrailian Terrier" enters the kitchen.

ANGLE ON MAX

He stares at Liza with his head cocked, confused as to why his owner is  
acting so weird.

BACK ON LIZA

She pauses the music from her phone and looks to Max, who continues  
to stare her down.

LIZA  
(exhausted; smiles)  
Okay, that's enough of that.

Walking up to Liza from behind is TJ, 18, dark hair, has a fun, jokester's  
personality. Nice guy.

FRONT OF LIZA

TJ wraps his arms around Liza and rests his head on her shoulder.

TJ  
(smiles)  
I think you're having way too much fun here.

LIZA  
(smirks)  
Well, doing dishes isn't exactly the most fun of things to do you know.

TJ  
You are the only person I know who can actually find fun in washing dishes.

ANGLE ON LIZA

She smiles, while turning around.

LIZA  
(smirks)  
What can I say, I'm the fun girlfriend.

The two kiss.

ANGLE ON TJ

TJ  
(sarcastic)  
Speaking of fun, you all packed up for the trip?

ANGLE ON LIZA

She drops her smile quick.

LIZA  
(sighs)  
Unfortunately. (beat)  
I really don't know about this though, Tj.

TJ  
Yeah, I know. I'm not looking forward to it either. (beat)  
But at least it's just for a few weeks.  
I mean it can't be that bad, right?

ANGLE ON LIZA

She has a "I really hope you're right" look on her face.

EXT. ON THE ROAD - DAY

A "Range Rover" and a "Jeep" fly passed on a country road.

They both pull into a gas station up the road.

Exiting the Range Rover are 7 other teens, AIDEN, KRIS, JAKE,  
CHLOE, CRYSTAL, and MARCUS.

* * *

All are 18 years old.

AIDEN \- Black hair, a bit of a jokester, but knows when to be serious. Likes to have fun. Has a short temper.

KRIS \- Black hair, crazy and knows it. Normally goes too far with things, but just wants to have fun. Aiden's high school crush.

JAKE \- Brown hair, courageous, but a trouble maker. Tries to make any situation fun. Skeptical but gullible. Has the hots for Chloe.

CHLOE \- Blonde hair, fun, spontaneous, party girl. Will try anything at least once. Knows her limits.

CRYSTAL \- Brown hair, innocent but not so innocent, smart and sassy. Tells how it is.

MARCUS \- Black hair (short cut) Funny personality. Likes to party. Acts tough, but overly paranoid about a lot of things.

LANDON \- Brown hair, acts chill and just wants everyone to get along. Tries to avoid negative conflict, but isn't afraid to snap back.

* * *

The back passenger door opens and Chloe darts out, heading for the stores  
front door.

While attempting to climb out of the vehicle quickly, Jake trips and falls out  
of the vehicle onto the ground.

ANGLE ON JAKE

He struggles to get to his feet.

JAKE  
You bitch. Not fair, you were right next to the door.

He gets to his feet and takes off towards the store.

Aiden exits the driver's side and walks around to the back of the vehicle.  
Everyone else exits from the other side, heading for the store.

Tj and Liza meet up with Aiden.

ANGLE ON TJ

TJ  
(to Aiden; joking)  
Not much sight seeing around here is there?

BACK ON AIDEN

He turns to Tj and Liza.

WIDE SHOT

AIDEN  
(laughs)  
Yeah, no kidding. You guys didn't have any problems on the way up here?

TJ  
(joking)  
Nah, just the usual. Keeping up with your speeding ass.

AIDEN  
(laughs)  
Hey, you try focusing with 5 other idiots raising hell in your back seat.

Kris meets up with the group from the passenger side of  
the vehicle.

ANGLE ON KRIS

She puts her arms around Aiden's shoulders.

KRIS  
(smirks; joking)  
You better not be talking about me.

ANGLE ON LIZA

LIZA  
You guys know how much further this camp is?

ANGLE ON AIDEN

AIDEN  
(to Liza)  
It's supposed to be just on the coast of the lake. Just outside of town. Shouldn't be  
much further.

BACK ON KRIS

She lets go of Aiden.

KRIS  
(to Aiden)  
You need anything inside?

AIDEN  
Yeah, can you get me a bottle of water?

Kris walks away, heading towards the store.

ANGLE ON TJ

TJ  
Well, we'll just follow your lead cuz.

BACK ON AIDEN

AIDEN  
Shit, the GPS on my phone's been doing navigating the whole way here. I've never been  
out here myself either.

REVERSE TO TJ

TJ  
But your grandfather owns the place?

ANGLE ON AIDEN

AIDEN  
Technically, he "Co-owns" it. We're meeting up with the guy that actually  
owns it in town.

BACK ON TJ

TJ  
Ah, I gotcha. (beat)  
(chuckles)  
I really don't think any of us are ready for this.

REVERSE TO AIDEN

He puts his hand on Tj's shoulder.

AIDEN  
(smirks)  
Neither do I dude, neither do I.

INT. GAS STATION - DAY

Chloe runs up to the clerks counter. The clerk seems to be on the phone.  
He's an older guy, a little on the heavy side, with thick rimmed glasses.

He hangs the phone up to address Chloe.

ANGLE ON CLERK

CLERK  
Can I help you?

ANGLE ON CHLOE

CHLOE  
Do you know where the little girls room is?

BACK ON CLERK

CLERK  
(points)  
Yes ma'am, it's right down that isle, to the left, in the back.

BACK ON CHLOE

CHLOE  
(smiles)  
Thanks.

She takes off down the isle, heading for the bathroom. She bumps into  
Landon, making him drop his things, chips, candy, and other  
various junk foods.

LANDON  
Whoa, slow down chick.

CHLOE  
Shit, I'm sorry Landon.

ANGLE ON THE CLERK

He watches as Chloe bends down to help Landon. It's obvious that he's  
checking her out.

ANGLE ON CRYSTAL

She notices that the clerk is checking Chloe out. She just smirks and  
shakes her head.

BACK ON CHLOE

She finishes helping Landon then stands back up.

CHLOE  
Okay, I gotta go, like now.

She takes off, heading for the bathroom.

ANGLE ON MARCUS

He has 2 boxes of "Red Bull' in his arms.

MARCUS  
(to Landon)  
Damn dude, you got enough junk food? You do realize this place more than likely  
already has food, right?

LANDON  
Yeah, but that food isn't ours. This is mine, to do with what I please. (beat)  
And you're one to talk, you think your ass has enough Red Bull?

MARCUS  
Dude, there's not enough Red Bull in this world to prepare me for  
the hell that's coming over these next few weeks.

LANDON  
Shit, I might need to get me some too.

INT. GAS STATION - WOMEN'S BATHROOM - DAY

Crystal enters the bathroom, hearing Chloe release a high sigh of relief.  
She can't help but laugh.

CHLOE(O.S.)  
(chuckles)  
What?

CRYSTAL  
(smirks)  
You okay in there?

CHLOE(O.S.)  
Shit... I've been holding it for like an hour. I thought my bladder was  
gonna explode.

Crystal laughs.

CHLOE(O.S.)(CONT'D)  
My God, I seriously think this feels better than sex right now.

CRYSTAL  
Well hey, that weird guy at the front desk WAS checking you out.

CHLOE(O.S.)  
(disgusted)  
Ugh... Really?

CRYSTAL  
(joking)  
Yeah, like he totally undressed you with his eyes.

CHLOE(O.S.)  
Well damn. (beat)  
Then again, I guess I'm used to it. I mean, have you seen my ass?

CRYSTAL  
Who hasn't, Chloe?

CHLOE(O.S.)  
My point exactly.

The toilet flushes, and Chloe steps out of the stall.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She walks over to the sink.

CHLOE  
(grabbing her butt)  
I mean look at it.  
(laughing)  
It sure as hell ain't small.

She washes her hands and dries them off, then throws the  
paper in the trash can.

ANGLE ON CRYSTAL

CRYSTAL  
(smirks)  
Yeah, yeah. Come on eye candy, let's go.

INT. RANGE ROVER - DAY

Kris enters the vehicle on the passengers side.

Everyone gets situated and Aiden cranks up the  
vehicle and puts it in gear.

EXT. GAS STATION - DAY

The Range Rover leaves the gas station.

Tj and Liza follow behind in their Jeep.

EXT. ON THE ROAD - DAY

A little ways down the road, the two vehicles pass a sign on the side of the road, reading  
"Forest Green 10 Miles".


	5. Camp Forest Green - Getting Settled In

EXT. FOREST GREEN - DAY

The two vehicles pass a sign, reading, "Welcome To Forest Green. Population 567."

Just as they cross the bridge into town, blue lights flood behind them.  
It's a cop.

INT. RANGE ROVER - DAY

Aiden, Kris, and everyone else looks behind them, seeing the police  
cruiser behind them flashing his lights.

AIDEN  
(agitated)  
Shit... You've gotta be kidding me.

ANGLE ON LANDON

He's kinda freaking out because he knows if he searches the  
vehicle, he's screwed.

LANDON  
(panic)  
Dude, I'm so fucked. (beat)  
Please don't search us bro.

EXT. FOREST GREEN - DAY

Aiden pulls over on the side of the road and  
puts the vehicle in park.

MARCUS  
(to Landon)  
Relax man, just stay cool.

INT. RANGE ROVER - DAY

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She looks pissed.

CHLOE  
(to Landon & Marcus; pissed)  
I swear if I go to jail because of you  
fuck-tard stoners, I will strangle you both.

ANGLE ON KRIS

She turns to the back seat.

KRIS  
(to everyone in back seat)  
Why the fuck do you have that shit in the  
truck to begin with?

AIDEN  
(to everyone)  
Shhh...

Aiden looks in the side mirror and sees the cop  
head towards Tj and Liza first.

EXT. FOREST GREEN - DAY

The cop, RANDY, 20's, black hair, understanding, not too demanding.  
Typically layed back for a police officer.

He walks away from talking to Tj and Liza then proceeds towards  
Aiden's window.

Aiden rolls down his window.

AIDEN  
Can I help you officer?

RANDY  
(smiles)  
Nah, you're good. You guys make the trip alright?

AIDEN  
(confused)  
Uh, yeah.

RANDY  
(laughs)  
Damn, Aiden, you don't recognize me?

Aiden stares confused for a second, then realizes.

AIDEN  
(surprised)  
Oh shit man. Randy! How you been dude?

RANDY  
Ah, you know. Serve and protect. The fun shit.  
(laughs)

AIDEN  
Damn, man. I haven't seen you in forever. Can't  
believe you're still living in this small ass town.

RANDY  
Home is home man. Even if its history is tainted  
by a few psychopaths.

AIDEN  
Yeah. (beat)  
So uh, it's great to see you and all man, but why did you pull us over?  
(chuckles)

RANDY  
Oh, that Christie guy, Jon, asked if I could  
keep an eye out for you guys. Said you might be  
in an SUV or something.

AIDEN  
yeah, we're supposed to meet him here in town  
somewhere.

RANDY  
Ah, well he's back at the camp now. I could  
just escort you guys there.

AIDEN  
Yeah, we'd appreciate that dude.

RANDY  
Cool. (beat)  
(looks back)  
I'll tell Tj and his girlfriend what's up.

Randy walks away from the window.

INT. RANGE ROVER - DAY

ANGLE ON LANDON

A look of refief leaves his face. He was  
seriously freaking out.

LANDON  
(to Aiden)  
Holy shit, dude... What are the odds that  
you would actually be cool with one of the  
cops around here?

AIDEN  
That's Randy, an old friend of me and Tj's  
from way back when. Me and that dude go way back.

MARCUS  
Fuckin' Landon was about to piss his pants  
back here.

JAKE  
Shit, what you talking about Marcus, you  
weren't exactly calm and collected either.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She leans her head against the window.

CHLOE  
(agitated)  
I swear I'm going to blow my brains out back here.

Crystal can't help but laugh.

EXT. FOREST GREEN - DAY

Randy's police cruiser drives off, ahead of the  
Range Rover. Aiden puts the vehicle in gear and follows behind.  
Tj and Liza follow not far behind.

The vehicles pass through town, seeing the small diner, single gas station,  
the high school, and small police station.

On the outside of town, they hit a road that  
travels along side of the enormous body of water  
that is, "Lake Forest Green".

INT. JEEP - DAY

Liza stares out of the window in amazement.  
This lake is seriously huge for such a small  
town.

TJ  
Damn, now that's what I call a lake.

EXT. DIRT ROAD - DAY

The vehicles pull onto a dirt road. Not long  
after, they then cross a bridge over a river  
canal, heading towards the camp grounds.

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - REGISTRATION OFFICE - DAY

They all pull up to the camps registration office,  
which is right outside of the actual camp grounds.

Exiting the office moments after their arrival, is JON CHRISTIE,  
30's, dirty blonde hair, comes off as a bit of a douche but jokes around.

Everyone begins to exit the vehicles.

Aiden walks up to Jon and shakes his hand.

AIDEN  
(smirks)  
The cavalry has arrived.

JON  
(joking)  
Yeah, I see that. Just when I thought my  
hands were gonna be full enough with all  
the kids... I get like a dozen more.

Jon walks away.

AIDEN  
(sarcastic)  
Nice to meet you too.

ANGLE ON JON

He walks around, checking everything out. He  
walks up to Randy and shakes his hand.

JON  
Thank you, officer Clark, for lending assistance.

RANDY  
Happy to help. (beat)  
You guys need anything at all, just give the  
station a call.

AIDEN  
Nice seeing you again Randy, we all gotta  
catch up sometime.

RANDY  
Sounds like a plan.

TJ  
Catch you later dude.

RANDY  
(joking)  
You kids stay out of trouble.  
(laughs)

After Randy leaves, everyone begins talking  
all at once.

JON  
(loud)  
Okay, can I have everybody's attention?

Everyone quiets down and turns towards Jon.

JON(CONT'D)  
Look, I know that being a counselor isn't exactly  
the funnest job in the world... But we're...

Just then, an old "HONDA CIVIC" pulls up next to Tj and  
Liza's Jeep. Everyone turns to see who it is.

Nearly tripping as she exits the vehicle, is  
ALEXANDRA or "Alex", 18, black hair, has a fun, joyful personality.  
Typically shy but easy to get along with.

ANGLE ON ALEX

ALEX  
I'm so so sorry I'm late. Had a bit of car trouble.  
(laughs)

JON  
Yeah, I can see that.

ANGLE ON LANDON

He looks to Marcus with a smirk.

LANDON  
(to Marcus; smirks)  
Dude, I call dibs.

MARCUS  
(smirks)  
Shit, whatever dude.

ANGLE ON JON

He looks through his clipboard.

JON  
And you are?...

ALEX  
(cuts him off)  
Alexandra. But everyone just calls me Alex.

JON  
Right. You're up for the head counselor's  
position, aren't you?

ALEX  
Yes sir.

JON  
Yeah, I remember you now. For a second there, I thought  
all these other kids were in trouble. (beat)  
(to everyone else)  
Alex here, passed all the certification classes. She's qualified  
for any position this camp has to offer.

Everyone seems to be a little bit surprised.

ANGLE ON LANDON

LANDON  
(to Marcus; smirks)  
Hot and smart. I definitely call  
dibs.

MARCUS  
Dude, that girl is like 5 leagues way out of  
your league.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She just rolls her eyes, over-hearing Landon  
and Marcus' conversation.

BACK ON JON

JON  
Okay, where was I?

JAKE  
You were about to give your keep your shit  
together speech.

Tj chuckles.

JON  
Well, I shouldn't have to tell you what you  
can and cannot do. You're all adults here and  
will be treated as such. (beat)  
Now, the only thing I really ask is that you  
all clean up after yourselves and... stay on  
this side of the lake. (beat)  
The kids should be arriving sometime tomorrow,  
so I imagine that should be plenty of time for  
all of you to get settled in at the bunkhouse.

Everyone begins to mumble all at once.

ANGLE ON LIZA

She looks at Tj suspiciously.

LIZA  
(to Tj; quietly)  
Bunkhouse? You mean we're all going to be  
staying in the same place?

TJ  
I guess so.

LIZA  
(displeased)  
You've gotta be kidding me.

ANGLE ON JON

He begins walking towards the camp.

JON  
If you'll all follow me, I'll show you to the  
bunkhouse.

Jon hops on an RTV, while everyone enters their  
vehicles and follows Jon.

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - BUNKHOUSE - DAY

Everyone pulls up to this massive 2-story, lake house  
sized bunkhouse. Way more than what everyone was  
originally anticipating.

Jon exits his RTV and walks up to the front door.  
Everyone follows behind him, looking around in  
amazement.

INT. BUNKHOUSE - FOYER - DAY

Everyone enters the massive house, looking around, scattering  
and checking the place out.

ANGLE ON THE TWO - TJ AND LIZA

Liza's perspective looks to have changed.

TJ  
(to Liza; smirks)  
Doesn't seem so bad now, does it?

LIZA  
Don't push it.

Tj laughs under his breath.

INT. BUNKHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

WIDE SHOT FROM LIVING ROOM

Everyone enters the living room, dropping their  
bags, plopping down on the couch, and continuously  
looking around, checking the place out.

AIDEN  
Dude, this place is massive. When you think  
of summer camp, this is definitely not what  
comes to mind.

JON  
What can I say, we like to take care of our counselors. (beat)  
Now, there may not be enough rooms for everyone, so  
some of you will have to bunk.

ANGLE ON TJ

He puts his arm around Liza.

TJ  
(smirks)  
We don't mind.

Liza smirks with a slight chuckle.

ANGLE ON AIDEN

AIDEN  
(smiles)  
Yeah, some of us are couples, so that  
shouldn't be a problem.

ANGLE ON JON

JON  
Well, I think that just about covers everything  
here. (beat)  
You guys better live tonight up, because starting  
tomorrow morning, you're all counselors.

Everyone begins wandering around the bunkhouse.

He opens the curtains, letting more light flood  
the inside of the bunkhouse.

JON(CONT'D)  
By the way, I'm Jon. Jon Christie. You can  
call me Mr. Christie, Jon, or whatever. (beat)  
(joking; smirks)  
Just choose your words wisely.

ANGLE ON LANDON

He plops down, laying across the couch.

LANDON  
Dude, I am not leaving this spot.

ANGLE ON ALEX

She looks at Landon, laughing at his  
childishness.

BACK ON JON

He begins heading for the front door.

JON  
If you need anything, just give me a call. Otherwise,  
I'll see you all first thing in the morning. (beat)  
Oh, and if you don't mind, pull your vehicles into  
the lot back behind the barn. If you do mind, do it  
anyway. (smirks)

AIDEN  
Sure thing, boss.

Jon exits the bunkhouse, while everyone else gets  
settled in.


	6. Campfire Story - Pamela & Jason

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - CAMPFIRE SITE - NIGHT

Night rolls in with a cloudless, dark sky,  
and the moon shining bright as ever. The sound  
of a campfire CRACKLING interrupt the peaceful  
woodland ambience.

The teens all sit around the campfire, drinking,  
smoking, laughing, and having the time of  
their lives.

GROUP SHOT

Aiden hands Tj a beer. Probably not his first  
of the night.

AIDEN  
Anybody else want one?  
(to Alex)  
Alex?

ANGLE ON ALEX

She's calmly sitting in her chair, beer in hand,  
listening to the many conversations going on all  
at once.

ALEX  
(smiles; holds her beer up)  
Oh no. I'm still good here.

ANGLE ON AIDEN

AIDEN  
Crystal? (beat)  
Oh wait, you don't drink, do you?

ANGLE ON CRYSTAL

She shakes her head with a smile, while  
roasting her a marshmallow.

ANGLE ON LANDON

He's layed back in a fold out chair, joint  
in his hand, stoned out of his mind.

ANGLE ON JAKE

He's got a stick, poking at Chloe, who is  
focused on her cell phone. He pokes her in the butt

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She smirks moments before taking Jake's stick  
and breaking it in half.

ANGLE ON LIZA

She and Kris are next to one another, talking  
about school and which college their thinking  
about going to.

BACK ON JAKE

JAKE  
So, anybody got any good stories?

ANGLE ON MARCUS

He's leaned up against a stump. He passes Landon  
the joint back after taking a good puff.

MARCUS  
(coughs)  
There was this time I was stoned and got super  
fuckin' wasted, I banged this chick and...

BACK ON JAKE

JAKE  
(cuts him off; laughs)  
I was meaning like scary stories. You know,  
like typical campfire shit.

From out of nowhere, someone interrupts. A  
man that goes by the name, SKEET, early 40's,  
black hair, mysterious, but misunderstood.

ANGLE ON SKEET

SKEET  
(serious)  
I got a story for you kids.

Skeet's mysterious appearance startles everyone,  
especially Jake, being that he was right behind him.

BACK ON JAKE

JAKE  
(to Skeet; surprised)  
Holy shit, dude!... Where did you come from?

ANGLE ON SKEET

He walks up closer to the group and sits down  
on an ice chest.

SKEET  
(sarcastic)  
The camp... The woods... My mother. (beat)  
Any other stupid questions I can answer  
sarcastically?

Jake doesn't respond, only looks to everyone else, who  
all have shit grins on their faces.

SKEET(CONT'D)  
Now, this isn't just your regular campfire story,  
this shit actually happened... (points) Right across  
this lake side to be exact. (pauses)  
Date's back to 1984. Camp Crystal Lake... All started  
after this special kid drowned in the lake... His mother,  
Pamela, already had problems due to an abusive past.  
Needless to say, she didn't handle it very well. Next  
thing you know, she goes back up to that camp and  
hacks up a bunch of counselors, blaming them for her  
son's death. All but one that is...

ANGLE ON MULTIPLE

Everyone seems to be kinda into the story. More or less  
has something to do with most of them being either drunk  
or stoned. A few even seem a little scared.

SKEET(CONT'D)  
There was one survivor... And mom got hers. This girl,  
she chopped off the lady's head with a machete...

ANGLE ON TJ

He just kinda smirks, looking down, playing with a stick in the dirt,  
with a "This is ridiculous" look on his face.

TJ  
(smirks)  
Yeah, I think I've heard enough.

BACK ON SKEET

SKEET  
(to Tj)  
This is where it where things get a little more  
interesting. (beat)  
Nobody knows how or why... But the boy came back...  
Leaving behind a trail of bloodshed behind him. There  
were no survivors this time, so to speak...The boy,  
Jason Voorhees, disappeared after that night,  
never to be seen again. (beat)  
Some say he just died. Some say he's still out there...  
Others even think the old campgrounds are haunted by  
Pamela and Jason.

ANGLE ON MARCUS

He looks a bit confused.

MARCUS  
(confused)  
Okay, so what you're saying, is that this camp  
you speak of, is just right on the other side of this  
lake?

BACK ON SKEET

SKEET  
(sarcastic)  
No, I just told you all this whole story right off  
the top of my head. (beat)  
Yes, that's what I said.

MARCUS  
(serious)  
Fuck that shit. That Jon dude's right, we need to  
stay our asses on this side of the lake.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She leans over in her chair.

CHLOE  
(to Marcus; instigating)  
Aw what's wrong Marcus, you scared?

BACK ON MARCUS

MARCUS  
(serious)  
Bitch I'm black. It's in a brutha's nature to  
stay away from scary shit.

ANGLE ON LANDON

He sits it, seemingly focused.

LANDON  
(to Marcus)  
Dude, stop being a pussy. It's just a ghost  
story, you hear them all the time. (beat)  
(to everyone)  
I think we should go check this place out.

ANGLE ON AIDEN

AIDEN  
(to Landon)  
Nah man, if Jon finds out, we're all fucked.

ANGLE ON JAKE

JAKE  
(to Aiden)  
What if he doesn't though? I mean the night's  
still young and I'm too drunk to think logical.  
I say we do it.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

CHLOE  
Fuck it, I'm in. Fuckin' Ghost Hunters is my shit.

ANGLE ON TJ

TJ  
(to Aiden)  
What the hell. We only get tonight to ourselves anyway.

PAN AROUND

Everyone, minus Marcus, seems to like the idea.

BACK ON AIDEN

He seems a bit overwhelmed. Like maybe this is too big  
of a decision for him to make. He thinks for a second.

AIDEN  
(to Alex)  
Alex, you're head counselor. What do you think?

ANGLE ON ALEX

She smiles, while running her fingers through her  
hair, thinking.

ALEX  
(smirks)  
... Sure, I'm game.

ANGLE ON LANDON

He puts his bottle to the sky.

AIDEN  
(enthusiastic)  
Hell yeah! Tonight, we go to Camp Crystal Lake.

GROUP SHOT

Everyone, but Marcus joins him in a cheers to their  
more than likely, very bad decision.

ANGLE ON MARCUS

He looks a little displeased.

MARCUS  
(serious)  
You people are crazy thinking my ass is leaving  
this spot.


	7. Across The Lake - Another Bad Idea

EXT. CONT'D - BOATHOUSE - NIGHT

The small building where all the canoes, swimming,  
and fishing equipment is stored.

MARCUS(O.S.)  
I hate all of you right now. Like, fuck all of y'all.  
Dragging my ass to some scary ass, abandoned summer  
camp.

INT. BOATHOUSE - NIGHT

Everyone walks along the wooden walkway, flashlights  
illuminating the inside of the structure. On the left  
wall are canoes hung up on the wall. On the right,  
the lake water is exposed for shiner traps.

Skeet leads the group through the boathouse and  
onto the dock.

JAKE  
(to Marcus; chuckles)  
Dude, you could've just stayed back at the  
bunkhouse.

MARCUS  
(serious)  
That's an even worse idea... Leaving the black guy  
alone... Have you ever even seen a horror movie?  
Either way, I'm dead.

CHLOE  
(to Marcus; joking)  
Think of it as myth-buster. Does the black guy  
survive? (laughs)

ANGLE ON MARCUS

He shoots Chloe a "that's not funny" look.

LANDON  
(to Marcus)  
Shit dude, just live in the moment. Life's  
more exciting when you take a few risks.

MARCUS  
(to Landon)  
See, you on that white people shit now.

Everyone in the front can't help but laugh at  
Marcus' extreme paranoia.

EXT. CONT. - BOATHOUSE - DOCK - NIGHT

The group proceed towards the end of the dock,  
where they see a few canoes tied down, already in  
the water.

ANGLE ON SKEET

SKEET  
Shouldn't take no longer than 20 minutes to  
cross to the other side. Just be sure to tie your  
boats down when you get there.

AIDEN  
Thanks, uh...

SKEET  
(cuts him off)  
Skeet. Everyone calls me Skeet. Head  
groundskeeper... Come to think of it, the  
only groundskeeper. (chuckles)

Aiden and Skeet shake hands.

AIDEN  
(smiles)  
Appreciate it Skeet.

SKEET  
Hey, I was you kids' age one time or another.  
curious and shit. (beat)  
Just be sure to bring those boats back in one  
piece. Christie's already breathing down my neck  
about a million other things.

Everyone is lowering themselves down into the canoes.

AIDEN  
Sure thing man.

Marcus only gets more paranoid.

ANGLE ON MARCUS

MARCUS  
(serious; to Skeet)  
If I don't come back. Have them put cause of death,  
 _white people stupidity,_ on my grave.

EXT. ON THE LAKE - NIGHT

A fog rolls in halfway across the lake. The 3 canoes slightly drift  
apart from one another.

In the first canoe is Aiden, Kris, Tj, and Liza  
In the second, there's Landon, Marcus, Crystal, and Alex.  
In the last, there's just Jake and Chloe.

ANGLE ON FIRST CANOE

Aiden and Tj are rowing, while Kris and Liza are  
lighting the way and navigating.

AIDEN  
Shit, this fog rolled in out of nowhere.

TJ  
Reminds me of that movie with the ships in the fog.  
(thinks)  
What was it called?

KRIS  
(chuckles)  
 _THE FOG_.

TJ  
(smirks)  
Oh yeah.

LIZA  
Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?

AIDEN  
(chuckles)  
Because it probably is.

ANGLE ON SECOND CANOE

Landon and Alex are rowing, while Marcus spotlights,  
and Crystal navigates.

MARCUS  
(serious)  
You see this shit? It's a sign...  
Turn the fuck around.

Alex laughs.

ALEX  
(to Marcus; smirks)  
It's just a little fog. It doesn't take much  
to make you paranoid, does it?

LANDON  
(to Alex)  
That's Marcus for ya. Our resident black friend.

Marcus flips Landon off.

Landon just chuckles.

CRYSTAL  
I wonder why Jon didn't tell us about this  
place earlier? Did he not think we would  
be curious about it?

MARCUS  
I don't know, but I do remember him telling us  
to stay our asses on this side... (points backwards)  
Well that side of the lake. It speaks for itself. (beat)  
But no... We just have to cross the lake to some  
scary ass, haunted, abandoned summer camp.

Alex can't help but laugh.

ANGLE ON LAST CANOE

Jake rows while Chloe spotlights and navigates.

CHLOE  
(to Jake)  
Can you move any faster? Everyone's way ahead of us.

JAKE  
Would you like to take over? Be my guest... I'm  
rowing this piece of shit as fast as I can.

CHLOE  
(sighs)  
This fog is thick as hell. Can't see shit.

JAKE  
(sarcastic)  
You're telling me.

ANGLE ON FIRST CANOE

The group exit the fog, seeing the shore, and  
the rotting remains of the old camp along the bank.

It's a surreal moment. Like entering a new world.

TJ  
(amazed)  
I'll be damned, it's actually real.

KRIS  
So this is Camp Crystal Lake, huh. (beat)  
Yeah, it kinda has that whole haunted vibe  
to it.

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DOCK - NIGHT

WIDE SHOT - FROM BEHIND

Everyone has arrived, tied down their canoes,  
and are all proceeding towards the campgrounds  
as a whole.

An eerie calm sets in just as the teens set foot  
on the desecrated campgrounds.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She shines a flashlight around the area. The cabins  
are beginning to become over grown with weeds and  
moss.

CHLOE  
So if all that shit really happened here, why  
haven't they just torn the place down already?

LANDON  
(joking)  
Maybe they were scared that Jason guy was  
still out here.

ANGLE ON JAKE

JAKE  
Shit, I ain't scared of some retarded mamma's boy.  
(loud)  
YOU HEAR THAT BITCH, YOU AND YOUR SON, CAN SUCK  
MY...

Crystal hits Jake.

CRYSTAL  
(cuts him off)  
Really?!

JAKE  
Yeah. You ever seen Paranormal Adventures? You  
gotta raise your voice, really get aggro with  
spirits to get them to do shit.

MARCUS  
(to Jake)  
You trying to get us killed and shit,  
aren't you?

CHLOE  
No, no, he's right. You really gotta piss  
them off.

MARCUS  
(sarcastic)  
Well that's great. (beat)  
(serious)  
Just take that shit elsewhere. I'd  
rather not piss ghosts off today.

JAKE  
Maybe I will. I don't know about you guys, but  
I came to see some crazy shit.

KRIS  
(joking)  
Like a zombie psychopath living in the woods?  
(chuckles)

JAKE  
I'm for real. (beat)  
Look, I'll catch up with you guys later,  
I'm drunk and ready to piss off some ghosts.

Jake turns, beginning to walk the other way.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She sighs deeply, rolling her eyes.

CHLOE  
(to herself)  
I'm probably going to regret this.  
(to Jake)  
Hold on. I'm not letting you run off by  
yourself. Fuckin' idiot.

She proceeds towards Jake.

ANGLE ON AIDEN

AIDEN  
Maybe we should all split up. Keep it  
even, so we can cover more ground?

TJ  
Doesn't matter to me.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

CHLOE  
Don't get any ideas. I'm only following you  
because you're my way back.

JAKE  
(chuckles)  
Right. But seriously, you have a way better  
understanding on this shit than any of them  
do.

CHLOE  
Well, I do watch a lot of Ghost shows.

JAKE  
I really think they're just scared that  
something might actually happen.

CHLOE  
Probably.

ANGLE ON JAKE

JAKE  
Like I said...  
(loud)  
I AIN'T SCARED OF NO PUNK ASS, FUCK-TARD  
MAMMA'S BOY! YOU HEAR THAT, BITCH, YOU AND  
YOUR STUPID KID CAN GET FUCKED!

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She smirks, while shaking her head. It seems  
like she might actually enjoy being around  
Jake.

JAKE(CONT'D)  
(to Chloe)  
You think that worked?

CHLOE  
Nah, I think you'll have to try harder than  
that. Gotta hit 'em where it hurts.

JAKE  
Ooh I like that. Let's see what you got.

CHLOE  
(smirks)  
Oh no, that's all you buddy.

JAKE  
(smirks)  
Aw come on, just give it a shot.

Chloe smirks and hangs her head low, not wanting  
to give in.

CHLOE  
(loud)  
HEY PAMELA! MAYBE IF YOU WERE A BETTER MOTHER, YOU  
COULD'VE SAVED YOUR SON! YOU LET HIM DROWN! HE'S  
DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!

Jake looks at Chloe with respect. He didn't think she  
would actually do it.

JAKE  
(loud)  
BUT WHY WOULD YOU TRY SAVE HIM ANYWAY, HE'S TOO FUCKIN'  
STUPID TO EVEN KNOW HE'S DEAD! YOU HEAR THAT  
VOORHEEEES? YOU FUCKIN' PSYCHO ASS, OLD BITCH!

Chloe smirks. The two are actually having fun with  
this. But it's a bomb under the table moment when  
you realize that these kids are marking their own  
graves.

CHLOE  
(loud)  
COME ON OUT! YOU FUCKIN' SCARED ASS BITCHES! SHOW  
YOURSELVES!

JAKE  
(loud)  
IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELVES, WE'll BURN THIS  
FUCKIN' CAMP TO THE GROUND! THEN I'll GO AND PISS  
ON YOUR GRAVES!

CHLOE  
(smirks)  
Okay, that may have went a little to far.

JAKE  
(smirks)  
Shit, that was just a warm-up.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

Just as Jake and Chloe stop loudly insulting  
Pamela and Jason's names, it's known that someone has  
been watching them the whole time.

EXT. CONT'D - CAMP TRAIL - NIGHT

Everyone else has decided to split up and expand  
on their adventure.

Aiden and Kris. Tj and Liza. Marcus and Landon.  
Alex and Crystal.

ANGLE ON MARCUS AND LANDON

They're wandering down an overgrown camp trail,  
seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Landon seems to enjoying himself, while Marcus  
looks more paranoid than ever.

MARCUS  
(paranoid)  
This splitting up shit is a bad idea dude.  
We're setting ourselves up for some bullshit.

LANDON  
Relax man, it's not that bad.

MARCUS  
(paranoid; looking around)  
Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being  
followed?

LANDON  
Dude, you're over-thinking shit. You're just  
paranoid.

MARCUS  
(paranoid)  
Fuck man, can this just be a bad dream already?

INT. CONT'D - MESS HALL - NIGHT

ANGLE ON TJ AND LIZA

They enter an old building, the camp's mess hall.

Liza shines her flashlight around the area. The  
old tables and chairs still sit there, just as  
they probably did 33 years ago.

TJ  
This must be the cafeteria... Or whatever they  
call it at camp.

LIZA  
(chuckles)  
A mess hall.

TJ  
(smirks)  
Right.

Tj wanders around the area, checking out the  
back rooms where they stored food, pots, and  
cutlery.

LIZA(O.S.)  
Hey Tj, come check this out.

Tj meets back up with Liza.

TJ  
(to Liza)  
What's up?

Liza hands Tj a pamphlet that he opens.

It's a map of the campgrounds, with key  
markers on each individual location. Much  
larger than they initially thought.

LIZA  
A little bigger than we thought, huh?

TJ  
Damn, I sure hope nobody wanders off too  
far. Splitting up was kinda a bad idea.

LIZA  
(sarcastic)  
Yeah, you think?


	8. Jake & Chloe's Fate - A New Face

EXT. CONT'D - CAMP TRAIL - NIGHT

ANGLE ON JAKE AND CHLOE

The two are descending deeper into the camp.

JAKE  
Looks like our ghosts are a no show.

CHLOE  
Sad face.

JAKE  
I'm starting to think that Skeet dude made  
the whole fuckin' thing up.

CHLOE  
(confused)  
To every single, exact, little detail?

JAKE  
(smirks)  
You'd be surprised at some of the crazy shit  
I can come up with off the top of my head.

Chloe shines her light forward, seeing an old,  
rundown cabin, seemingly further out in the  
woods than the rest. It must be the old  
counselors cabin.

CHLOE  
Well, let's check this last place out before  
calling it quits.

JAKE  
Sure. Maybe we'll find some cool shit.

The two begin approaching the abandoned structure.

EXT. CONT'D - CAMPGROUNDS - NIGHT

ANGLE ON GROUP

It looks like Alex and Crystal met up with Aiden  
and Kris. The group are walking back towards the  
dock.

KRIS  
Well this was a waste of time.

CRYSTAL  
Yeah, no kidding.

ALEX  
Wasn't all bad, at least we got to see something  
different.

As they approach the dock, they meet with Tj and  
Liza.

AIDEN  
(chuckles)  
How long you guys been waiting here?

TJ  
Not too long.

LIZA  
Was starting to get kinda tired, so we  
decided to head back.

TJ  
This place is way bigger than we thought.

AIDEN  
More or less, the forest kinda claimed  
most of it. (chuckles)

Coming from another trail is Marcus and Landon.

Marcus  
(to Landon)  
See, I told you everyone else was probably waiting  
on our asses.

LANDON  
Yeah yeah. (beat)  
(to everyone)  
Fuckin' Marcus was about to shit his pants the  
whole time.

MARCUS  
Man, fuck you. I don't like scary shit.

AIDEN  
(laughs; to Marcus and Landon)  
You guys happen to run into Jake and Chloe?

LANDON  
Nah.

LIZA  
(to Aiden)  
We should probably go look for them?

AIDEN  
Nah, they're having fun. Leave them be.

MARCUS  
At least someone is.

TJ  
They're probably on their way anyway. Seems  
like everyone had the same idea.

Everyone else loads up in their canoes and row off,  
Leaving Jake and Chloe behind

EXT. ON THE LAKE - NIGHT

WIDE SHOT FROM BEHIND

AIDEN  
Dude, I'm gonna be so hung over in the  
morning.

CUT TO:

INT. COUNSELORS CABIN - NIGHT

ANGLE ON JAKE AND CHLOE

The cabin door creaks open as the two enter.  
Flashlights flood the inside.

CHLOE  
Wonder what everyone else is up to?

JAKE  
Don't know. I was kinda expecting more out  
of this.

CHLOE  
(to Jake)  
What do you mean? More out of what?

JAKE  
Nothing.

INT. CON'D - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Chloe wanders around, looking. She comes up to a table in a  
hallway with a scrapbook open to a page with a photo of  
a little kid, wearing what looks like a paper mache mask.  
At the bottom of the photo, it's dated, "1984".

Chloe continues on.

INT. CONT'D - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Jake enters a room in the back. A few steps upon  
entering the room, he avoids a hole in the old,  
wooden floor.

He shines his light around the room. Mirror on  
the wall, above a desk, old toys, and a rough  
looking bed. It's a bedroom.

INT. CONT'D - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Chloe continues to wander around. She enters the  
kitchen. An old drawing hangs on the fridge. She  
shines the light on it. It's a child's drawing of a family.  
stick figures representing each member of the  
family. A small one, saying "Me" a taller female,  
saying "Mommy" and a larger man, saying "Daddy".  
At the bottom it says, "By Jason". Chloe takes  
the drwing off the fridge and turns it over. There's  
another family drawing, This time, "Me" is a large  
man and "Mommy" and "Daddy" are exed out. Chloe's  
eyes widen.

INT. CONT'D - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Jake looks around the room, searching through  
the drawers and cabinets. He bends down to search  
under the bed and spots an old wooden chest.

He pulls the chest out from under the bed and see's  
that it's locked with a padlock. Shit.

JAKE  
(loud)  
Hey Chloe! Check this out!

INT. CONT'D - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Chloe turns, exiting the kitchen and entering  
the hallway.

INT. CONT'D - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Walking down the hallway, we catch a glimpse of  
someone wearing a burlap sack on their head on the  
other side of the dirty window Chloe passes up.

INT. CONT'D - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Chloe meets with Jake.

CHLOE  
What?

Jake shows her the locked chest.

JAKE  
(to Chloe)  
Bet there's some cool shit in here?

CHLOE  
(smirk)  
Yeah right, good luck getting it open.

JAKE  
Shit, watch this.

Jake removes his nap sack, opens it up. He pulls out  
a small case, which he opens, revealing multiple  
little tools. He takes two of the tools and tampers  
with the lock. Moments later, it clicks unlocked.

Chloe watches, surprised.

JAKE  
(smirks)  
Wa-la.

CHLOE  
(smirks)  
Impressive.

Jake bags his tools up then cracks open the chest...  
Inside, he digs through multiple makeshift paper masks  
and various other kids masks.

JAKE  
(irritated)  
You're serious? Fuckin' masks. What is this?

CHLOE  
(freezes for a moment)  
(smirks)  
A bust is what that is.

Chloe walks out of the room.

INT. CONT'D - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

We see that the figure in the window is no longer  
there.

INT. CONT'D - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Jake dumps the chest out on the floor, hoping  
to find something valuable.

Just then - THUMP - something solid hits the  
floor. Jake turns and lifts up... A stark white,  
weathered down hockey mask. He turns it over...  
On the inside, written in fading black marker is  
the name, "ELIAS".

INT. CONT'D - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Chloe spots something hidden under the rug. She  
leans down and lifts it up... It's a cellar door hatch.

CHLOE  
(loud)  
Jake!

INT. CONT'D - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Jake collects his bag, sliding the wooden chest  
back under the bed.

CHLOE(O.S.)  
You really gotta see this.

Jake exits the bedroom, walking around the corner,  
into the living room.

INT. CONT'D - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

JAKE  
(to Chloe)  
What's up?

CHLOE  
Look.

Chloe pulls the rug out, revealing the cellar hatch.

JAKE  
(smirks)  
Oh shit. We gotta check this out.

CHLOE  
(smirks)  
What do you think's down there?

JAKE  
Only one way to find out.

Jake grabs the handle and jerks the hatch door open.  
He hops down then helps Chloe down.

The two proceed down the stairs into a vaguely candle  
lit cellar.

INT. CONT'D - CELLAR - DAY

The inside is slightly illuminated by melted down candles.

JAKE  
Someone's been here.

CHLOE  
(paranoid)  
I suddenly don't feel like we should be in here.

JAKE  
Aw come on. I just want to what this shit is.

In the center of the room is a bathtub with a few  
planks of wood laying across it. On the planks are  
a bunch more candles and something covered with a  
dirty towel.

ANGLE ON JAKE

Jake continues on towards the bathtub. He grabs the  
towel and pulls it off, revealing what looks like  
a decomposing human head.

Jake and Chloe both freak out

JAKE  
(surprised)  
Holy shit!

CHLOE  
(paranoid)  
Let's get out of here, like right now.

JAKE  
(thinks)  
Wait... This is too surreal. Why would  
all this shit still be down here?

CHLOE  
(paranoia)  
Because maybe there's a fuckin' psycho-killer  
living out here.

JAKE  
No, hear me out... First boss man tells us not to  
leave our side of the lake... Then this creepy ass  
motherfucker tells us some shit story he probably made  
up to get us to come out here.

CHLOE  
(confused)  
What the fuck are you getting at?

JAKE  
I'm saying this shit is rigged. Jon and Skeet  
probably set the whole fuckin' thing up.

Jake grabs the severed head.

JAKE(CONT'D)  
Watch, I bet it says, " _made in Taiwan"_ , or some  
shit.

Jake turns the head around, looking. Just then, a  
cockroach crawls out of its mouth startling the  
hell out of Jake.

He throws the head down.

JAKE(CONT'D)  
(disgusted)  
Let's get the hell out of here.

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - CAMP TRAIL - NIGHT

Chloe and Jake exit the cabin then begin walking  
back onto the trail.

CHLOE  
I imagine everyone's been waiting for us back at  
the dock.

JAKE  
Well they're gonna have to wait a little longer, I  
gotta take a leak.

CHLOE  
(frustrated)  
Ugh. Dude, seriously?

JAKE  
You can go ahead. I'll just catch up.

CHLOE  
(sighs)  
No. Just make it quick.

Jake walks away, heading down another trail.

EXT. CONT'D - CAMP TRAIL - NIGHT

ANGLE ON JAKE

He wanders down the over-grown pathway, looking  
around the area. He comes to a washed out canal,  
now full of rocks and over-grown weeds.

Jake stops, looking down. He thinks for a moment...  
He takes off his nap sack and pulls out... The hockey  
mask from earlier. He pulls it down over his face.

JAKE  
(muffled)  
Ugh. This thing fuckin' stinks.

He unzips his fly then pees off into the canal.

Just as he finishes, he zips his fly up and turns around.

JAKE'S P.O.V. - THROUGH MASK

A large man stands in front of him. He looks up,  
distributing the size difference between the two.  
He looks into the man's one eye exposed from behind  
the burlap sack over his head.

JAKE  
(muffled)  
What the f...

ANGLE ON THE MAN

The man quickly grabs Jake from his feet by his head.  
The man cocks his head, looking at what he's wearing  
over his face.

JAKE  
(muffled; hysterical)  
Get the fuck off me!

Jake thrashes, kicking and throwing his arms, making  
solid contact a few times. The man loosens his grip.

JAKE(CONT'D)  
(muffled)  
You hillbilly fuck!

Jake grabs a hold of the man's bagged mask and rips  
it off of his head.

ANGLE ON MAN - FROM BEHIND

The man then tightens his grip, lifting Jake further  
off the ground, and slowly CRUSHES HIS SKULL.

He pulls the mask off of Jake's face then lets his  
body fall to the ground. He then slides the mask over  
his head.

CHLOE(O.S.)  
Jake.

The man turns his head, revealing the iconic hockey  
mask on the infamous slasher's head.

ANGLE ON CHLOE

She's walking along the camp's grassy pathway. She  
is approaching the canal. She shines her light around  
the area, looking around.

CHLOE  
(frustrated)  
Jake, where the fuck are you?

Her fashlights flickers for a moment. The battery is dying.  
She continues to walk forward, where she trips over  
something.

As she hits the ground, the flashlight flickers on...  
She stares right into the cold, dead eyes of Jake.

Chloe screams out hysterically as she gets to her  
feet as fast as she can.

Moments later, the killer steps out from behind a tree.  
Chloe shines the light on the man, the two making  
eye contact.

She freezes for a moment, in total shock.

Chloe then takes off in the opposite direction  
in full sprint. She runs down the path so fast, she  
loses her shoes.

EXT. CONT'D - WOODS - NIGHT

She runs through the woods,  
breaking through small branches and limbs that  
get in the way.

It's not long until she catches a root and  
crashes to the ground. losing her flashlight.  
She quickly looks behind her... Nothing.

It's quiet... Too quiet. The crickets aren't  
even chirping.

Chloe collects her flashlight then gets to her  
feet taking off through the woods. She exits,  
just right outside the cabin area.

EXT. CONT'D - CAMP CABIN AREA - NIGHT

Chloe sprints through the campgrounds towards the  
dock.

EXT. CONT'D - DOCK - NIGHT

As soon as she makes it to the dock, she realizes  
all of the canoes are gone. But her and Jake's  
tie down rope had been cut.

CHLOE  
(panic)  
Oh fuck... You've gotta be kidding me...

Chloe panics for a moment then sees in the  
distance, drifting along the lake, their canoe.

She double takes, not seeing anyone behind her,  
then dives into the lake.

EXT. ON THE LAKE - NIGHT

Chloe swims as fast as she can towards the boat.  
It almost looks like she's gonna make it.

She makes it to the canoe and grabs a hold of  
the sides, pulling herself up.

Just then, the killer bursts out of the lake,  
grabbing a tight grip on Chloe and pulls her  
down under the water, never to resurface.

The water stirs then goes still as the canoe  
continues to drift along the lake.


	9. The Next Morning - Search & Rescue

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - MORNING

Morning comes and everything seems peaceful  
again. The sun shines bright, reflecting in  
the lake's water. Birds fly through the sky.

INT. BUNKHOUSE - BEDROOM #1 - MORNING

A knock on the door is heard, waking Kris.  
Krise then rolls over and hits Aiden, who  
groans afterwards.

KRIS  
Someone's at the door.

ANGLE ON AIDEN

He sits up, looking exhausted as ever. He's  
more than likely more hung-over than anything.

He leaves the bedroom.

INT. CONT'D - FOYER - MORNING

Aiden opens the front door with Jon on the other side.

ANGLE ON JON

JON  
You guys ready to get started?

AIDEN  
Uh, yeah... Just give us a minute.

Jon looks passed Aiden, inside the house. We see Tj and  
Liza wandering out of the kitchen and Landon still passed  
out on the couch.

JON  
(smirks; to Aiden)  
Late night last night?

AIDEN  
(smirks)  
Something like that.

JON  
Well I told y'all I was gonna be down  
here first thing in the morning.

AIDEN  
Yeah, we just had a little too much  
fun last night. (chuckles)

JON  
I can see that. (beat)  
10 minutes, that's it.

AIDEN  
(smirks)  
Thanks boss.

Jon doesn't respond right then, just walks away.

JON  
Meet me at the barn when ya'll are ready.

Aiden nods.

He closes the door after Jon leaves.

Aiden sighs as he walks into the kitchen.

INT. CONT'D - KITCHEN - MORNING

TJ  
Everything alright man?

AIDEN  
Yeah, he just wants us to meet him by  
the barn in a little bit.

LIZA  
(smirks)  
Let's definitely not do that again.

ANGLE ON MARCUS

He's at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

MARCUS  
See, if that logic would've come into  
play last night, we all wouldn't feel like  
shit now.

LANDON(O.S.)  
Speak for yourselves, I fuckin' loved it...

THUMP! Landon falls off the couch. We don't  
see this, only hear it from inside the kitchen.

Crystal walks into the kitchen.

ANGLE ON CRYSTAL

CRYSTAL  
Damn, I guess I'm late for the morning kitchen  
meeting. (chuckles)

LIZA  
(confused)  
Hey wait... Where's Jake and Chloe?

GROUP SHOT

AIDEN  
Probably passed out. I mean they were out  
later than we were.

LIZA  
But I don't remember them making it back  
at all last night.

CRYSTAL  
I don't think they ever did come to think  
of it.

TJ  
Well who's bright idea was it to just leave  
them anyway?

MARCUS  
Who's bright ass idea was it to go out there  
to begin with? Ha, not mine.

CRYSTAL  
(to Marcus)  
Dude, this is serious.

TJ  
Hold on.

Tj leaves the kitchen.

LIZA  
(to Aiden)  
You don't really think they just stayed out  
there all night, do you?

MARCUS  
Shit, I know I wouldn't.

Landon walks into the kitchen and opens the  
fridge.

LANDON  
Yes, Marcus, we all know you wouldn't.

ANGLE ON ALEX

Alex enters the kitchen through the patio  
door. She notices that almost everyone is  
in the kitchen and the majority look concerned.

ALEX  
Everything okay?

Tj walks back into the kitchen.

TJ  
Dude, they're not here.

Aiden just sighs.

Kris walks into the kitchen, looking around.

Everyone is really quiet.

KRIS  
(joking; smirks)  
Who died?

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - BARN - MORNING

Everyone meets with Jon at the barn.

JON  
Glad you all could make it. At least you  
had fun last night, that's all that matters  
I guess.

Alex jokingly chuckles.

JON(CONT'D)  
Now, I got word in this morning that there's  
supposed to be a nasty storm coming through  
tonight, so the kids won't be coming today.

You can see a look of "Thank God" on everyone's  
face.

JON(CONT'D)  
But, that doesn't mean you can get out of work.  
Until then, I have a list of things that need to be  
done before the storm hits.

Jon hands the clipboard to Alex.

She takes it.

JON(CONT'D)  
Unfortunately, I can't be here to baby all  
of you because I have somewhere I need to  
be. But, I will be coming by later this  
evening to check up on everything. If you  
need anything or have any questions, just  
ask Skeet. He's around here somewhere.

Jon looks around.

JON(CONT'D)  
Why are you all so quiet? I feel like I'm giving  
a speech here, you're making me nervous.  
(laughs)

Everyone laughs along with Jon.

JON(CONT'D)  
For real though, take care of those things then  
you can do whatever.

Everyone starts talking all at once.

Jon walks away.

AIDEN  
Okay, so someone's gotta go on a search and  
rescue mission.

Nobody responds

TJ  
(sighs)  
I guess me and Liza will.

LIZA  
What? Why do I have to go?

TJ  
You still have that map. It'll be easier to  
find our way around, especially during the  
day.

LIZA  
Still doesn't explain why I have to go.

Alex chuckles.

KRIS  
(confused)  
Map?

ALEX  
I think you guys should probably go by  
foot though. Don't wanna risk getting  
caught.

TJ  
Yeah, true.

LIZA  
Apparently I'm not aloud to make my own  
decisions.

ALEX  
I would go with you guys, but that would  
definitely be suspicious. (chuckles)

Liza chuckles.

AIDEN  
You guys just be careful.

TJ  
Always.

Tj grabs a machete off of the barn wall.

TJ(CONT'D)  
(smirks)  
I imagine we'll need this.

EXT. GRAVEYARD - NOON

Skeet pulls up in his pickup. He exits, closing his door.  
He then takes a swig of his whiskey before grabbing a  
shovel out the back.

He proceeds towards the graveyard. He opens the  
tool shed and puts the shovel inside, closing it behind him.  
Not long after, he notices someone is standing at a grave sight.

Skeet begins to approach them. The closer he gets, the  
more he realizes that it's a man.

SKEET  
Everything okay, sir?

This person doesn't show Skeet any attention. They  
just continue to stare down at the gravestone,  
seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

SKEET  
Sir?

Skeet continues to approach this man. He gets close enough  
to read the name on the gravestone he stands over,  
"Pamela Voorhees".

It doesn't take long for him to put it together.

Skeet freezes, a look of shock on his face.

SKEET  
(studders)  
I- I knew it... You were- I told them you were  
still out there... Nobody believed me... But  
here you are... Jason.

Just then, the man turns his head. We see the infamous  
hockey mask, confirming that this man is in fact, Jason Voorhees.

Jason turns his attention away from the grave and  
approaches Skeet.

Skeet freezes.

Jason stands in front of Skeet, the size difference is breath taking.  
Skeet continues to look up at Jason, frozen.

SKEET  
(panic; gulps)  
Jason Voorhees...

Just then, Jason cocks his head then forcefully  
grabs Skeet by his head...

HE PRESSES HIS THUMBS INTO SKEET'S EYE SOCKET'S,  
GOUGING HIS EYES.

Skeet screams out in tremendous pain. But no one can  
hear him, no matter how loud he screams.

Jason then pulls Skeet from his feet and...

SLAMS SKEET DOWN ONTO A GRAVESTONE. His back  
breaks in two as his dead body lays limp, folded over the  
gravestone like oragami.

Jason then disappears, leaving us with a view of the gravestone.  
A trickle of blood runs down to the name, "Jason Voorhees" engraved  
into the granite stone.


	10. Grave Encounter - A Horrifying Discovery

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODLAND PATH - DAY

We follow Tj and Liza as they walk through an  
overgrown path in the deep woods. Tj hacks away  
at some branches in their way with the machete.

LIZA  
So why exactly couldn't we just take a boat  
over there?

TJ  
'Cause, we have a less likely chance of getting  
busted if Jon decides to show up earlier than  
expected.

LIZA  
I laugh we get caught anyway. (beat)  
(smirks)  
Then I get to kick your ass.

TJ  
(smirks)  
Fair enough.

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - BOATHOUSE - DAY

Alex, Aiden, and Kris are carrying a canoe,  
which they are trying to hang on the wall.

AIDEN  
(struggling)  
My left, your right, Kris.

KRIS  
(struggling)  
Be more specific dumbass.

ALEX  
(struggling)  
Now ease it my way.

Kris looses her footing and falls sideways, where  
she bumps into Aiden, then falls backwards -  
SPLASH - She falls into the water

Aiden and Kris drop the canoe to check on  
Kris.

Aiden can't help but laugh, but he's also  
concerned.

AIDEN  
(laughs; to Kris))  
Shit. Are you okay?

KRIS  
You asshole, you pushed me in!

AIDEN  
I did not. Your clumsy ass fell in  
by yourself.

Alex can't help but laugh.

Aiden helps Kris up, back on the walkway.

ALEX  
(chuckles)  
Come on, let's hang this damn thing up  
already.

Kris wrings out her shirt. She looks like a  
pissed off cat right now.

AIDEN  
I wonder if everyone else is having the kind  
of fun we're having.

ALEX  
(sarcastic; smirks)  
Oh I imagine they're having way more fun.

INT. CONT'D - BATHROOMS - DAY

Marcus, Landon, and Crystal are cleaning the  
bathroom floors.

MARCUS  
This is fuckin' racist bruh... Having a black  
man clean someone else's bathroom floor.

LANDON  
(laughs)  
I think it's kinda funny.

CRYSTAL  
Would you rather be here or hiking through  
the woods to an abandoned / "haunted" summer  
camp?

MARCUS  
Yeah, because both of them sound so inviting.

LANDON  
Shit, I should've tagged with Tj and Liza.  
Didn't really get to see much last night  
because of Marcus' scared ass.

MARCUS  
Fuck you dude. I value my life. I'm only  
18, I'm too fuckin' young to die

Crystal leans her head up against the wall.

CRYSTAL  
(to herself)  
This is gonna be a long ass day.

EXT. WOODLAND PATH - DAY

Tj and Liza continue to walk along the path,  
where they come to a sign on the tree, reading,  
"No Trespassing" with some barbed wire stretched  
across the path.

TJ  
I guess this is where we wanna be.

Tj steps down on the bottom row of wire, pulling the  
top row up for Liza to cross under. Tj follows  
behind her.

LIZA  
It looks so different during the day.

TJ  
Less creepy and ominous.

LIZA  
No, It's still got that ominous vibe.

Liza looks around the area.

LIZA(CONT'D)  
Definitely.

The two continue on down the overgrown path.

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - CAMP TRAIL - DAY

TJ  
Where do we look first?

LIZA  
I don't even know.

TJ  
Something tells me that this is probably a waste  
of time. If they were still over here, wouldn't  
they have made their way back by now?

LIZA  
That's what I was saying.

TJ  
I don't know, they could be hurt or something.  
You never know.

LIZA  
How would they have gotten hurt?

TJ  
I don't know. You just gotta keep an open  
mind.

The two continue to descend further into the  
abandoned campgrounds.

The time of day transitions, it's impossible  
to tell what the time is, due to the dark  
grey clouds rolling in.

Thunder growls in the sky.

EXT. GRAVEYARD - MIDDAY

The police and paramedics flood the area, as a  
body is being carried out a stretcher in a  
body bag.

We see SHERIFF GARRISON, late 40's, black receding  
hair, has seen enough shit to know he doesn't like trouble.

He runs his fingers through his hair, looking  
concerned.

His deputy, who we've already met, Randy, meets  
up with him.

RANDY  
(emphasis)  
Besides his eyes being gouged out of his eye sockets, his back  
was completely snapped in two. Paramedics said his death  
was instantaneous.

GARRISON  
(sighs)  
Dammit. It's happening again...

RANDY  
Who could do something like this, sir? (pauses)  
You don't think...

GARRISON  
(cuts him off)  
Clark, I don't want this getting out. Keep it contained.  
We don't want to start a city wide panic.

RANDY  
Yes sir.

Sheriff Garrison stares down at the gravestone of  
Jason Voorhees.

RANDY(CONT'D)  
I thought Jason Voorhees was dead?

GARRISON  
(quickly)  
He is. (beat)  
And that's the way it's gonna stay.

Thunder begins to roar in the dark, cloudy sky.

EXT. SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS - MIDDAY

Jason slowly walks through the woods. He walks  
as if he's unused to his own body.

He stops, looking up at the entrance sign of  
Camp Crystal Lake.

It seems like a memory or two passes through  
his head as he stands there.

His head then lowers and he proceeds on.

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - MIDDAY

Thunder rumbles in the dark grey sky.

TJ  
Shit, it's about to become a fuckin' monsoon.

LIZA  
This is pointless, Tj. I say we just turn back before we  
get caught in this shit.

A thunder clap roars, sending down a downpour  
of rain.

TJ  
Shit, it's a little late for that, Liza.  
Come on.

Tj takes Liza's hand and two take off for a nearby cabin  
they see in the distance.

He swings open the door and the two enter to get  
out of the rain.

INT. COUNSELOR'S CABIN - LIVING ROOM - MIDDAY

Liza looks out of the window. The rain coming down  
hard and heavy.

LIZA  
(frustrated)  
Great. Just fuckin' great. (beat)  
How long you think before this shit lets up?

Tj leans the machete up against the wall.

TJ  
No idea. From what Jon said, it's supposed to be  
a nasty storm. Could be hours before it slacks  
off.

LIZA  
(sarcastic)  
Fantastic. Just how I wanted to spend my summer  
vacation.

TJ  
Hey, it could be worse.

LIZA  
Yeah right.

TJ  
Since we're stuck here, we might as well check to  
see if Jake and Chloe have been here.

Tj gets up and checks his pocket for his phone,  
but it's not there. Shit.

TJ  
Shit.

LIZA  
What?

TJ  
I left my phone back at the bunkhouse.

LIZA  
Great. So now we're stranded here.

TJ  
Where's yours?

LIZA  
Shut up. Mine's back at the house, too.

TJ  
(smirks)  
Uh-huh. So I don't wanna hear it. (beat)  
Come on.

Tj begins looking around the inside of the cabin. He enters  
a bedroom to the left. Liza following close behind him. The  
wooden floor creaks beneath each of their footsteps.

INT. CONT'D - BEDROOM - MIDDAY

Tj and Liza look around the room. It isn't long  
before Tj spots something out of place. A familiar  
looking bag that sits on the bed.

TJ  
Wait... That's Jake's bag.

LIZA  
How do you know?

TJ  
'Cause Jake's the only guy I know that carries  
an ugly ass bag like this.

Tj walks over to the bed and grabs the bag.  
He opens it, pulling out a flashlight and  
a lock pick tool case.

TJ  
(smirks)  
Definitely Jake.

Just then - THUMP - something is heard from the back  
end of the cabin.

Tj and Liza freeze and quiet down fast, listening  
to what sounds like someone else walking inside  
of the cabin.

Tj bags the tool kit up, keeping the flashlight, and leaving  
the bag on the bed, while the two quickly slide up under the  
bed, making as little noise as possible.

The footsteps echo throughout the cabin as they seem to be  
getting closer and closer.

It's not long before they see a man walk passed the doorway,  
into the living room. This startles Liza, who covers her mouth,  
making sure even the littlest sound doesn't leave her mouth.

Tj leans over, to where he can see around the door frame. Lightning  
flashes in the sky, revealing the figure to be wearing a hockey mask  
over his face. Oh shit, it's Jason!

Tj watches as Jason pulls over a rug on the floor then pulling open  
a hatch door in the floor. It's not long before he disappears down into  
the cellar.

LIZA  
(whispers; confused)  
Who is it? (beat)  
Is it Jake?

TJ  
(whispers)  
I don't think so. (beat)  
He just went down into some kind of cellar.

LIZA  
(whispers)  
You say he, who is he?

TJ  
(whispers)  
I don't fucking know Liza, shh.

Just then the hatch door opens and Jason exits,  
closing it behind him, pulling the rug back over.

He then walks passed the bedroom doorway again, seemingly to  
be proceeding towards the other end of the cabin.

Just then Jason appears back at the doorway, looking into the room.  
It's almost like he can sense that someone is in his home.

This startles the hell out of Tj and Liza, who manage to keep the  
jump scare scream from leaving their covered mouths.

Jason then turns away, heading back for the back end of the cabin.  
His footsteps creak beneath each step, echoing throughout the cabin,  
until he exits through the back door.

Tj and Liza crawl out from under the bed.

LIZA  
(panic)  
Okay, let's get out of here, like now.

TJ  
No, wait... I wanna see what's down there.

LIZA  
(paranoid)  
Are you crazy? What if that guy comes back?

Tj makes his way into the living room. Liza  
following cautiously behind him.

INT. CONT'D - LIVING ROOM - MIDDAY

TJ  
(points with flashlight)  
It was over here. Looked like he pulled a  
rug over it.

Tj tugs on the rug, revealing the hatch in the  
floor.

LIZA  
(panics)  
Oh no. Tj, let's just get out of here.

Tj ignores Liza and grabs a hold of the handle  
and yanks the hatch door open. He then hops down  
onto the stairs.

TJ  
(to Liza)  
You coming?

Liza crosses her arms then sighs deeply, not wanting to give in,  
but does so anyway.

Tj helps Liza down and the two proceed down the creaking wooden  
stairs down into the cellar.

INT. CONT'D - CELLAR - MIDDAY

The inside of the cellar is dimly lit up with candles that are lined up  
on the railings.

TJ  
(disgust)  
Ugh. What's that smell?

Tj turns on the flashlight and shines it forward as they make it  
to the bottom.

On the floor, surrounding a severed head are the cold, lifeless bodies  
of both Jake and Chloe. The site is horrendous. A nightmare.

Liza muffles a scream as she covers her mouth.

Tj is frozen, speechless, as he stares at the  
corpses of his friends. Jake's head looks like  
it was crushed. And it's hard to tell what  
Chloe's means of demise was, but her pale, white  
body confirms that she's dead.

LIZA  
(hysterical)  
Oh my God... What the fuck? No!

TJ  
(paranoid)  
What the hell is going on around here?

Tears form in Liza's eyes.

LIZA  
(hysterical)  
It was that fucking guy... Jason.  
It had to be.

TJ  
(tries to collect himself)  
That-that's impossible. That was just some  
stupid story. He's not real.

LIZA  
(hysterical; points)  
Well look in front of you Tj. You see that,  
the dead bodies of your friends... That's  
fucking real, Tj! (beat)  
And that... (points at severed head)  
That's his mother's fucking head!

TJ  
(panic)  
We gotta get out of here... We- We  
gotta get everybody, call the police,  
and get the fuck out of here.

Liza bends down, picking up Chloe's cold  
hand. Tears stream down her face.

LIZA  
(breaks down)  
Oh God... Poor Chloe... Jake...  
They didn't deserve this...

TJ  
(collects himself)  
There's nothing we can do for them now, Liza.  
What we can do is get the fuck out of  
here and let the police blow this psycho  
away.

Liza lets Chloe's hand go and the two leave  
the cellar.

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DUSK

Moments later, the two exit the cabin into the  
downpour that's occurring outside. The machete  
in Tj's hand. They take off as fast as they can down  
the camp's trail, water splashes beneath each step.

The rain comes down heavy and hard, not letting  
up for even a second, already starting to flood.


	11. The Body Count Continues

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - NIGHT

Night is beginning to fall, but it's nearly  
impossible to tell because of the dark clouds that  
have been sending down a hellacious amount of  
rain.

Lightning flashes in the sky, with a loud thunder  
clap following.

INT. BUNKHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

On the inside of the bunkhouse, almost everyone sits  
in the living room, gathered around the center table  
playing _Cards Against Humanity._ They're drinking,  
laughing, and having fun.

Kris draws a black card.

KRIS  
(smirks)  
Oh lord...

ALEX  
(laughs)  
What is it?

KRIS  
(shows the card; smirks)  
What's a girl's best friend?

MARCUS  
(amused)  
Oh shit, I got the game winner right  
here.

He draws a card from his hand and places it with  
everyone else's cards.

CRYSTAL  
This is definitely a throw away for me.

She places her card on the pile.

KRIS  
(smirks)  
Do I even wanna know what you sick people  
put?

Kris grabs the pile going through each card.

KRIS(CONT'D)  
(laughs)  
What the fuck? Really? (beat)  
"Dead Babies" is a girl's best friend.  
(laughs)  
"Batman" is a girl's best friend. Damn  
right.  
(laughs; sarcastic)  
I wonder who put this? (beat)  
What is a girl's best friend?...  
A big black dick...

Everyone explodes in laughter.

MARCUS  
(laughs; smirks)  
You damn right!

Kris puts the cards down on the table and  
looks out the window. The rain runs down  
the glass.

KRIS  
I sure hope Liza and Tj found somewhere to  
get out of this shit.

ALEX  
There's cabins all over out there. I  
imagine they'll just wait for it to slack  
off then head back.

CRYSTAL  
I think it's actually starting to slack  
off now.

ALEX  
(to Kris)  
Where's Aiden?

KRIS  
Bedroom. He's got a headache.

CRYSTAL  
(smirks; winks)  
Why don't you bring him a glass of  
water? You're his girlfriend, go help  
him feel better.

KRIS  
(smirks)  
If only it was that simple.

The two continue talking.

Marcus sits up.

MARCUS  
Well, I'm gonna go see what Landon's up  
to.

ALEX  
(to Marcus)  
I think he's at the barn. (beat)  
Getting blazed no doubt.

MARCUS  
That little bitch...

Marcus leaves the living room, exiting the  
bunkhouse altogether.

Kris gets up and proceeds towards the hallway.

ALEX  
(to Crystal; laughs)  
I guess we're done here. (beat)  
Where's she going?

CRYSTAL  
(smirks)  
Going play doctor.

Alex cracks a blushing smile.

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - BARN - NIGHT

Marcus runs through the rain, entering the  
barn. He proceeds on into the barn.

INT. CONT'D - BARN - NIGHT

Marcus looks around the inside of the barn.

In the middle of the barn is a tractor with a dual hay  
bale spike attachment on the front of it. On the front of  
the bucket.

MARCUS  
Yo Landon, you in here bro?

hanging on the barn's walls are tools, such as shovels, rakes,  
pitchforks. In the sectioned off area, there's stacks of hay.

Marcus spots a ladder built into the wall.

MARCUS(CONT'D)  
Fuck that. I'm not that dedicated.

Just then - THUMP - a noise from the above  
floor is heard, that slightly startles Marcus.

MARCUS(CONT'D)  
(paranoid)  
Oh hell no.

Marcus turns away, proceeding in the opposite  
direction.

It's not long before he stops, turning back, and  
then begins walking back into the barn.

MARCUS(CONT'D)  
(paranoid)  
Fuck, Landon. Dude, you're lucky you're my bro

Marcus walks up to the ladder. He steps up on  
the bale of hay then begins to climb the ladder.

MARCUS(CONT'D)  
I swear if you jump out and try to scare me, I  
will not hesitate to knock you the fuck out dude.

Marcus makes it to the next floor, where he  
climbs up from the ladder.

MARCUS  
(paranoid)  
Better not come at me with some bullshit.

Marcus is on his guard as he proceeds forward.

Just then, Landon jumps out from behind a bale  
of hay and startles the hell out of Marcus.

MARCUS(CONT'D)  
(surprised)  
OH SHIT!

Marcus jumps backwards, almost falling off of  
the top floor. He hangs on the ledge for a  
moment until Landon helps him up.

Landon laughs hysterically.

LANDON  
(to Marcus)  
You talk a lot of shit bro. When you gonna  
back that up?

MARCUS  
(serious)  
Fuck you! You trying to kill me and shit.

Landon continues to laugh.

LANDON  
Nah... The way I see it, I just saved your  
life dude.

MARCUS  
What the fuck ever. (beat)  
Yeah, after trying to kill me in the  
first place.

Landon rolls his eyes with a smirk. He  
takes a good hit off of his joint then  
hands it to Marcus.

LANDON  
(smirks)  
Here, hit this. You get all emotional  
when you're not blazed.

Marcus takes the joint and takes a hit.

MARCUS  
(coughs; smirks)  
I'm still gonna knock your ass out, don't  
think I forgot.

INT. BUNKHOUSE - BEDROOM #1 - NIGHT

Aiden and Kris hit the bed, getting intimate. Things  
seem to be moving really fast as Kris throws her shirt  
off and attacks Aiden's face. Aiden unsnaps Kris' bra and  
throws it to the other side of the room, while Kris is unbuckling  
Aiden's belt, trying to get his pants off. Things are starting to get hot.

Amidst all of this, we see that Jason is watching the two  
through the bedroom window. His presence leaves an unnerving  
feeling that just sits with you.

The rain continues to come down hard. The water  
runs down the hockey mask as he just stands there,  
motionless.

Jason then turns away, hearing something elsewhere.

INT. CONT'D - BARN - NIGHT

Marcus and Landon are laying on the top floor of the barn getting  
high as can be as they continue to pass a joint between themselves.

LANDON  
Dude... You think I got a chance with Alex?

MARCUS  
Just fuckin' talk to her man... You ain't said  
one word to her the whole time we've been here.  
You won't know 'til you try.

LANDON  
I don't know man... Maybe you're right, she  
probably is way outta my league.

MARCUS  
See, that negative shit right there will be  
your downfall dude.

LANDON  
Fuck, who am I kidding... You know what, I'm  
gonna go talk to her right now.

Landon gets up and walks away.

MARCUS  
Oh shit bro, don't forget there's a ladder...

Just then - THUMP - Landon hops down onto the  
ground. He stumbles and almost falls when he  
makes contact.

MARCUS  
(smirks)  
Never-mind...

He regains his balance, looking forward to see a large man  
standing just outside of the barn, the rain pouring down on him  
doesn't even phase him. It's Jason!

Landon stares at Jason for a moment but his vision  
is kinda hazy and distorted to make out who it is.

LANDON  
(confused)  
Aiden?

Landon begins walking towards Jason, trying to get  
a closer look.

As he gets about 5 feet from him, Jason looks up  
into the sky, and just as the lightning flashes...

Jason charges Landon, quickly grabbing him by his  
head and throwing him onto the mud and water  
covered ground.

EXT. CONT'D - BARN - NIGHT

The thunderclap roars in the sky, seemingly  
sending even more rain down.

LANDON  
(panic)  
Shit man... What the fuck?!

Landon slips in the mud trying to quickly get  
to his feet. This is when Jason is able to grab  
Landon by his hair and drag him across the muddy  
ground. Landon puts up a fight, but it just isn't  
enough.

Landon finally decides to just scream as loud as  
he can. But it's kinda pointless with the rain  
pouring down as hard as it is, because no matter how  
loud he screams, no one can hear him.

LANDON  
(explodes; hysterical)  
HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Finally, Jason has had enough. He throws Landon  
down and unsheathes his machete.

Just as he's about to get to his feet... JASON  
RAMS HIS MACHETE INTO THE BACK OF LANDON'S HEAD!  
His face collides with the ground, into a puddle  
of water! Blood then forms in the puddle.

MARCUS(O.S.)  
Landon, dude... What the fuck are  
you doing man?

Jason then quickly turns his head. His attention  
now locked on the barn.

INT. CONT'D - BARN - NIGHT

Marcus climbs down the ladder, hopping to the  
ground. He then proceeds to the front of the  
barn.

This is where he sees Jason standing at the  
entrance of the barn, holding Landon's lifeless  
corpse by his hair in one hand, and his machete  
in the other.

Marcus is literally frozen right now. More scared  
than he's ever been.

MARCUS  
(panic)  
Oh shit...

Jason drops Landon's body and charges at Marcus,  
who takes off in the opposite direction in full sprint.  
He makes his way to the ladder and attempts to climb  
up but Jason has already caught up to him.

Jason grabs Marcus' leg and forcefully pulls, but  
Marcus doesn't let go so easily, He begins kicking  
at Jason and lands a solid kick to his face, which  
makes him stumble and loosen his grip.

MARCUS  
(panic)  
The fuck off of me!

Jason then grabs Marcus' leg with both hands and pulls  
down with his might.

Marcus loses his grip and is thrown off of the ladder and  
onto the ground.

Jason then grabs Marcus and SLAMS HIM DOWN ONTO  
A TABLE, BREAKING IT IN HALF!

As Marcus lays on the ground in tremendous pain,  
he notices a few tools laying on the ground.

Jason grabs a hold of Marcus again, this time  
Marcus strikes back, JAMMING A SCREWDRIVER INTO  
JASON'S EYE SOCKET!

Jason rips the screwdriver from his eye and stumbles backwards,  
but doesn't fall. Blood streams out of the left eye hole of his mask.

MARCUS  
(panic)  
You-you're not fucking human!

Just then, Jason forcefully grabs Marcus and HEADBUTTS HIM,  
breaking his nose! He falls to the ground.

Jason grabs a hold of Marcus one last time. He drags him over  
to the tractor, where he lifts Marcus from his feet and SLAMS HIM  
ONTO THE HAY BALE SPIKE! His body hangs on the end of the spike  
like an accessory.

Jason breathes hard, putting his hand to his eye,  
looking at his hand to see blood.

He gets enraged and violently kicks Marcus' body,  
making it slide all the way to the bucket of the  
tractor.

Jason lets the moment sink in then turns away,  
knowing that there's much more work to be done.


	12. THE FINALE PART I

EXT. WOODLAND PATH - NIGHT

Thunder continues to roar almost immediately after  
the lightning flashes, with the rain seemingly  
coming down harder and harder.

Tj and Liza fight through the storm, running  
through the woods as fast as they can.

The area has already begun to flood, leaving them  
running through almost ankle deep water.

INT. BUNKHOUSE - BEDROOM #1 - NIGHT

Aiden and Kris finish up and lay next to one  
another.

Kris bites her lip with a big smirk.

KRIS  
(exhausted; smirks)  
You feel any better?

AIDEN  
(laughs; exhausted)  
To say the least. Where'd you learn how to  
do that?

KRIS  
What? (beat)  
Oh... (laughs)  
Fifty Shades- I think.  
(laughs)

AIDEN  
(smiles)  
We should totally do that more often.

KRIS  
(smirks)  
Nah... that's too exhausting. (beat)  
I just hope everyone's okay...  
I can't stop worrying until I know for  
sure.

AIDEN  
I'm sure they're fine. Just probably  
waiting for this rain to slack off.

KRIS  
(smirks)  
Yeah... But you know me. I worry  
about everything.

Aiden kisses Kris.

AIDEN  
(smiles)  
Everybody's okay baby.

Kris smiles and hugs on Aiden.

INT. CONT'D - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Crystal and Alex are laying back on the couch,  
watching a scary movie on TV. It seems to be  
getting to them, as they scream at each little  
jump scare.

CRYSTAL  
I love scary movies, but I hate watching  
them by myself.

ALEX  
Same here. I'm more of a fan of the classics  
though.

CRYSTAL  
Yeah, like the original slashers. Back when  
there was more suspence than just blood and  
gore.

ALEX  
Right? These new ones are mostly only about  
the gore. Basically, people only watch them  
just to see how creatively the characters  
bite it.

CRYSTAL  
Classic horror is basically dead.

ALEX  
Pretty much. Unless the studios produce a  
kickass reboot of an original slasher that  
jump-starts a franchise.

Just then, Tj and Liza bust through the door,  
startling the hell out of Crystal and Alex.

They're drenched and covered in muddy water.  
They look miserable.

ALEX  
(catching her breath)  
You guys scared the ever living hell out  
of us.

TJ  
(to Alex)  
Where is everybody?!

ALEX  
I don't know, Marcus and Landon  
are dicking around outside somewhere.

LIZA  
What about Aiden and Kris?

CRYSTAL  
They're in the bedroom.

TJ  
(to Alex)  
Alex, where's the phone?

Aiden and Kris walk into the living room.

ALEX  
(confused)  
In the kitchen... I think. (beat)  
What's going on you guys?

Tj takes off for the kitchen.

LIZA  
(emotional)  
Chloe and Jake are dead...

AIDEN  
What?

The news hits the others hard. You can  
see the tearing up in they're eyes. They're  
scared speechless right now. Horrified

CRYSTAL  
(horrified)  
No?...

KRIS  
You-you're kidding, right?!

LIZA  
(emotional)  
I wish I was. (beat)

AIDEN  
(concerned)  
Where's Tj?

LIZA  
In the kitchen.

Aiden takes off for the kitchen  
quickly.

INT. CONT'D - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Tj dials 9-1-1 on the landline phone.

It rings for a moment then the operator  
picks up.

OPERATOR  
9-1-1 what's your emergency?

TJ  
I need to report a homicide. My name...  
Tj Summers. Me and my friends are out at  
Camp Forest Green, we're...

Just then, the lights shut off and the phone goes  
dead. The girls can be heard screaming from the  
living room.

TJ  
Shit!

AIDEN  
(concerned)  
Did it go through?

TJ  
I think so.

Tj and Aiden make their way back into the living  
room.

KRIS  
(panic)  
What the fuck was that?!

AIDEN  
Breaker flip. Probably because of the storm.

CRYSTAL  
(paranoid)  
Uhh coincidence there. A psycho in the woods, and  
all of a sudden the lights go off... (beat)  
(sarcastic)  
But it's gotta be the storm... right.

LIZA  
(panic)  
Look... every-everyone calm down, the police are  
on their way. We- we're gonna be okay.

ALEX  
(panic)  
Oh shit... Marcus and Landon are still  
out there.

TJ  
(to Alex)  
Where at?

ALEX  
The barn I think.

Tj grabs the machete, heading for the door.

LIZA  
(to Tj; scared)  
Where are you going?

TJ  
I'm going look for them.

LIZA  
(scared; emotional)  
No! You're gonna stay here with all of  
us. Don't go out there, please.

Liza clings to Tj, with a hug.

TJ  
(to Liza)  
I have to, Liza. I can't just leave them out  
there... They're our friends...

Liza is emotional, but understands. She lets  
go of Tj and he takes off, out of the front door.

The storm still hammering down just as hard as before.

AIDEN  
While he's doing that, I'm gonna go check on  
these lights.

As Aiden goes to walk away, Kris grabs his hand.

KRIS  
(emotional)  
Please be careful.

Aiden cracks a relieving smile.

AIDEN  
(smiles)  
Always.

Aiden leaves the bunkhouse through the patio  
door.

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - BARN - NIGHT

Tj runs through the rain and the already  
almost flooding campgrounds to the barn.

He notices a blood trail on the ground as he  
makes his way into the barn. This is where he  
cautiously begins proceeding forward.

INT. CONT'D - BARN - NIGHT

Tj follows the blood trail further into the barn,  
until it stops in front of the tractor, where Tj  
gasps in horror as he finds Marcus' body impaled  
by the hay bale spike, hanging there, his feet not  
even touching the ground.

TJ  
(horror)  
Oh shit... Marcus...

Tj now begins to back up slowly.

Just then... Landon's body FALLS FROM ABOVE,  
hanging from a hook on a pulley.

This startles the hell out of Tj, who falls backwards onto  
the ground.

TJ  
(panic)  
Shit!... Fuck...

Landon has an open gash in his face where his  
right eye should be. Blood pouring from his open  
wound.

Tj collects himself then takes off in a full  
sprint out of the barn.

EXT. CONT'D - BUNKHOUSE - NIGHT

Aiden jogs through the rain to the back  
of the bunkhouse, towards the tool shed.

He makes it there, pulling open the door and  
entering, getting out of the rain.

INT. TOOL SHED - NIGHT

He lets the door close behind him as he wanders around  
the inside of the tool shed. He flicks the light switch but  
nothing happens.

AIDEN  
Right. No power.

Aiden turns on his flashlight, shining the light  
around the inside of the shed.

Just then... The door FLIES OPEN FROM THE HEAVY WIND,  
startling Aiden! He almost knocks over a shelf when he jumps.

AIDEN(CONT'D)  
(catching his breath; chuckles)  
Shit's getting to me.

Aiden regains his composure and continues on,  
not worrying about the door.

Moments later, he finds the breaker box in the  
back of the shed. He looks at it puzzled, as it  
looks as if someone cut the main cable.

Just then, a noise behind Aiden, catches his  
attention. He quickly turns around, to be face to face with Jason!

Aiden doesn't have time to be scared, as his  
adrenaline is pumping so fast, he's super focused.

Jason goes to grab at Aiden, who knocks his hand  
away, throwing a right hook - SMACK - His hand  
connects with the solid plastic of the hockey  
mask. Jason barely flinches.

AIDEN  
(pain)  
Mother-fucker!

He holds his hand.

Jason then grabs Aiden and RAMS him into a metal  
shelf, knocking it over on the ground.

Jason unsheathes his machete to end Aiden. But as he goes to  
plunge downward, Aiden rolls over, grabbing a hammer, and SMACKS  
Jason in the knee cap, causing him to lose his machete and drop  
to his knees.

Aiden attempts an escape, running passed Jason.  
But Jason gets to his feet faster than he would've  
thought and throws down the other shelf on top of Aiden.

He struggles to crawl out from under the shelf, but Jason grabs a hold of  
his leg and pulls him towards him. Jason then grabs Aiden by his head,  
dragging him across the floor, until... JASON SLAMS AIDEN'S FACE INTO  
THE ELECTRICAL PANEL!

Aiden screams out in Excruciating pain! Sparks fly  
everywhere as Jason continues to force his face  
into the electrical panel until the sparks stop  
all together.

He then throws Aiden's body to the floor, his face burned beyond  
recognition. He stares down at another victim, the moment sinking  
in... Feeling victorious, as that is just one less trespasser on his turf.  
But there's still more of them that need to be punished.


	13. THE FINALE PART II

INT. BUNKHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The remaining teens stand in the living room,  
thinking of a plan while waiting on the others  
to come back.

CRYSTAL  
I say we just defend ourselves... Grab weapons and wait  
for this fucker to bust in here, then we all gang up on him.

LIZA  
He's pretty big Crystal, I doubt, even with all  
of us that we could take him.

ALEX  
Well it was an idea. "A" for effort Crystal.

KRIS  
She's right though. We do need weapons to  
defend ourselves.

Kris grabs a fire poker that's leaning up against  
the fireplace.

Just then... someone starts beating on the door,  
startling the girls.

TJ(O.S.)  
Liza, Kris, somebody unlock the door!

Liza runs over to the door, unlocking it, letting  
Tj inside.

Liza then clings to Tj with a big hug.

LIZA  
(emotional)  
Thank God!

TJ  
(horrified)  
Marcus and Landon... They're dead...  
They're bodies are hanging in the barn...

Liza looks up, breaking down inside.

ALEX  
(panic)  
Oh God...

CRYSTAL  
(emotional)  
What the fuck does this guy want?!

TJ  
Us... He wants us... We trespassed on his  
homeland... He's not gonna stop until we're  
all dead...

ALEX  
(horrified)  
How do you know that? Who are we dealing  
with here?

TJ  
We saw it... Me and Liza, with our own eyes...  
(points) He's been living out there in that camp...  
I don't think we're dealing with just some guy here...  
I think this man is Jason Voorhees...

KRIS  
(panic)  
That-that's impossible... We didn't see shit when  
we went out there that night, why come out now?

TJ  
Because he was watching us... Hunting us...  
Trying to figure out how many of us there  
were and how he could take us out...

ALEX  
I thought this guy was supposed to be borderline  
fucking retarded?

CRYSTAL  
I thought he was supposed to be dead... Or not  
even real to begin with!

TJ  
Well he's not, he's very real... And he's here...  
In the campgrounds... Somewhere...

KRIS  
(panic)  
Oh shit... Aiden's still out there!

Kris makes her way for the kitchen.

LIZA  
Kris, no!

KRIS  
(emotional)  
I can't just leave him out there...

Just then... a knock on the door is heard from the  
front door, making everyone jump and freeze.

RANDY(O.S.)  
Tj, Aiden, you guys alright over here?

TJ  
It's Randy.

Tj and the others take off for the front  
door.

INT. CONT'D - FOYER - NIGHT

Tj unlocks the door, letting Randy inside.

RANDY  
I got a dispatch call in about a reported  
homicide. Are you guys okay?

CRYSTAL  
Yes, thank God... Please tell me you have  
a gun?

RANDY  
(to Tj; concerned)  
What the hell's going on over here?

TJ  
You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

RANDY  
Try me... The shit I've already seen tonight...

LIZA  
It's Jason!

RANDY  
What? That's not possible, Jason's been dead  
for well over 20 years now...

TJ  
No, Randy, she's right... I know it sounds fuckin'  
crazy, but it's the truth... We saw him with our  
own eyes.

Randy stares concerned, then unholsers his gun.

RANDY  
(concerned)  
Where's Aiden and the others?

ALEX  
(horrified)  
They're all dead...

KRIS  
(emotional)  
Aiden's not dead!

Just then, Kris takes off for the kitchen,  
everyone following fast behind her.

LIZA  
Kris, no, don't go out there!

INT. CONT'D - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Just as Kris makes it into the kitchen, she bolts  
for the patio door.

But before she makes it there... CRASH - Aiden's  
body crashes through the Patio door and onto Kris.  
The two hitting the kitchen floor.

The girls all scream hysterically, especially  
Kris, who is staring into the eyes of her dead  
boyfriend. His face completely cooked and nearly  
unrecognizable. She quickly pushes his body off  
of her, backing up across the floor as she stares  
at Jason on the other side.

Jason stands in the storm as the rain continues to come  
down hard. It's a bad-ass nightmare hero shot.

Jason steps through the patio door, staring  
directly at Kris and the group in the back.

The girls all scream out in terror.

Randy quickly draws his gun on the approaching  
killing machine that is Jason.

RANDY  
(serious)  
Freeze! Drop the fucking weapon and put your  
hands up!

Jason does not comply as he continues to charge.

Randy then fires his gun twice, two bullets tearinto Jason's  
shoulder and arm! He staggers out of extreme pain, but doesn't  
fall or drop his machete. If anything, this only pisses Jason off.

Jason then charges at Randy, SLICING HIS HAND COMPLETELY OFF,  
then RAMMING HIS MACHETE THROUGH HIS STOMACH, charging him  
into the wall behind them!

The others sprint away as fast as they can out  
of the front door of the bunkhouse.

Jason uses his foot to unlodge the machete from  
Randy's body and the wall, then proceeds after the  
others slightly slower than before.

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - BUNKHOUSE - NIGHT

The remaining teens run over to Randy's police  
cruiser. they all quickly enter.

INT. POLICE CRUISER - NIGHT

Tj slides into the driver's seat, with Liza in the  
passengers seat, and Kris, Alex, and Crystal in  
the back.

KRIS  
We gotta get the fuck outta here!

Everyone starts getting hysterical, talking all  
at once.

Tj goes to crank up the car, but the keys aren't the ignition. Fuck.

TJ  
(panic)  
Fuck!

LIZA  
(panic)  
What?!

TJ  
No keys...

Just then, Jason's hand bursts through the  
drivers side window, grabbing a hold of Tj!

Everyone in the car screams out in sheer terror.

Tj struggles to get away, but Jason grabs a hold  
of him with both hands, pulling him out of the  
car, and throwing him onto the muddy ground!  
Jason then unsheathes his machete.

Just then, from behind, crystal kicks open the  
back door, hitting Jason, and making him stagger.

This gives Tj enough time to try to get to his  
feet and run away.

Jason then turns his attention to Crystal, who is trapped inside of the car.  
Jason pulls Crystal out of the back seat. She kicks and screams but it  
isn't enough... Jason grabs Crystal by her head and BRUTALLY SLAMS THE  
CAR DOOR BETWEEN HER HEAD AND THE CAR, MULTIPLE TIMES!

Kris and Alex crawl out of the car through the passenger side. But where  
did Liza go?

Just then, you hear the cocking of a shotgun, with Liza aiming on Jason  
as he turns his attention to her.

LIZA  
Eat this motherfucker!

Liza goes to pull the trigger but it doesn't fire. Jason throws Crystal's body  
to the muddy ground, grabbing his machete, and locking his sights on Liza.  
She tries to pull the trigger again, terrified, but it still won't fire. She knows  
she's wasted too much time already. She throws the gun down as Jason  
approaches her.

Just then Tj charges Jason from the side, RAMMING  
him into the car.

He then grabs Liza's hand and the two bolt for the barn. Jason following fast  
behind them.

INT. CONT'D - BARN - NIGHT

Upon entering the barn, Tj and Liza find Alex and  
Kris, who are horrified right now.

TJ  
We need to close this place up, he's coming!

Tj and Alex pull the barn doors closed and stick a  
shovel between the two handles.

TJ  
Weapons? Anything? I don't know how long that will hold him.

Just then... JASON BURSTS THROUGH A BARN WINDOW,  
where he grabs Liza by her head as if he were  
about to crush her skull.

Amidst all of this, Kris and Alex have scattered.

Tj screams at Jason.

TJ  
(loud)  
Hey! Jason! JASON!

Jason turns towards Tj, still holding Liza in a  
head lock.

Liza struggles to fight free from Jason's grip, but  
he's just way too strong.

TJ  
(to Jason)  
It's me you want, not her. I- (thinks)  
I'm the one who killed your mother... It  
was me... You want me, so let her go.

Jason cocks his head, then throws Liza to ground.

It's a moment of relief. Tj cracks a quick smile,  
"Thank God" he says in his head.

But just then... Jason STOMPS ON LIZA'S BACK, unsheathing his  
machete, then RAMS IT THROUGH LIZA'S BACK!

Tj is completely devastated, frozen in horror. Speechless. Tears forming in his eyes  
immediately, as he watches the love of his life be taken from him right before him.  
It happened so fast, but it was like in slow motion to him and constantly rewinding  
in his head.

Jason then rips his machete from Liza's back and proceeds towards Tj.

Just then, Alex RAMS A PITCHFORK INTO JASON'S  
SIDE! Jason loses his machete afterwards then  
BACK HANDS the hell out of Alex! She SMACKS into  
a wooden support beam!

Jason rips the pitchfork out and almost immediately... Kris breaks a shovel over his  
head! Jason then RAMS THE PITCHFORK INTO KRIS'  
STOMACH AND VIOLENTLY FORCES HER TO THE GROUND!

Jason then looks to the ground for his machete,  
but it's not there.

Just then...

TJ  
(furious)  
Looking for this motherfucker?!

TJ LODGES THE MACHETE INTO THE SIDE OF JASON'S  
HEAD, TAKING OUT HIS LEFT EYE COMPLETELY!

Jason staggers backwards in excruciating pain, slowly  
un-lodging the machete from his head. He takes a few  
steps towards Tj.

TJ  
(panics)  
No... That- that's not possible, you're  
dead! You're fucking dead!

Jason then collapses to the ground.

Tj then quickly runs over to Kris, who is still barely alive,  
but fading quickly. Blood runs down her lip and her wounds.

KRIS  
(agony)  
D-did you get him?

Tears are forming in Tj's eyes. he's lost too  
many people tonight, he can't hold back to pain  
anymore.

TJ  
(emotional)  
Yeah... For Liza, Aiden, and everyone else that  
mother fucker took from us.

KRIS  
(fading; cracks a smile)  
I'm sorry I wasn't much help...

TJ  
(emotional)  
No... Don't say that... You were great... You  
stay with me... You hear me?... You stay with me...

Kris fades away.

Tj's head slumps over, tears streaming down his  
face. he's lost another friend.

He then closes Kris' eyes and runs over to help Alex, who is still  
conscious, just hurt pretty bad.

He helps Alex get to her feet and the two hug.

ALEX  
Tj... I'm so sorry...

Tj looks over at Jason on the ground. Rage in his  
eyes.

TJ  
(broken)  
It's over... Done... He's dead...

FADE OUT:

EXT. CAMP FOREST GREEN - BARN - MORNING

The police and paramedics flood the scene. News vans right  
behind them. Reporters can be heard talking as we pan out  
over the camp.

REPORTER #1  
Two eye-witnesses and survivors of a brutal mass  
killing spree.

REPORTER #2  
A man believed to be dead responsible for well over  
a dozen death's, possibly more...

REPORTER #3  
It was said that he supposedly drowned as a young  
boy, but came back for his mothers revenge...

REPORTER #1  
Believe the stories however you want, but last night's  
events were very real...

REPORTER #2  
Only one question remains...

REPORTER #3  
Is Jason Voorhees really dead?...

We transition over to a road, seemingly in the middle of the woods. We see  
a paramedics truck crashes into a tree and the back door wide open, blood  
covering the inside.

Angling over to the road, we see Jason, walking up the road, his focus locked  
on the ones who think they got away.

KI KI KI... MA MA MA...

" _Getting Away With Murder_ " By Papa Roach plays as the credits roll.

FADE OUT:

END CREDITS

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE SHOCKING CONCLUSION TO MY FRIDAY THE 13TH REMAKE! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT AND WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I HAVE JUST A FEW QUESTIONS TO ASK. :)**

 **1\. DID THIS STORY LIVE UP TO THE FRANCHISE?**

 **2\. WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT JASON?**

 **3\. WHO WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

 **4\. WAS THE ENDING A SURPRISE?**

 **BTW, I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT SCREAM 6, I'M STILL DEVELOPING THE STORY ON IT, IT'S JUST GOING THROUGH EXTENSIVE RE-WRITES AND PLOT CHANGES SO THAT IT WILL BE THE BEST IT CAN BE. I DO, ON THE OTHERHAND, HAVE AN INTERESTING IDEA PLANNED FOR SOMETHING NEW THOUGH.**

 **I'M THINKING OF CONTINUING ON WITH A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET REMAKE THAT WILL HAVE TIES TO MY F13, MUCH LIKE HOW THE AVENGERS MOVIES DO. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, WOULD YOU ALL BE INTERESTED IN A HORROR MOVIE UNIVERSE? :)**


End file.
